Lights
by porcelain ghosts
Summary: High School au. After an encounter by a lake, Dean is suddenly very interested in Castiel Novak but Cas is taking none of Dean's crap. Yet. (gender bent Cas)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__It's my first uploaded fic guys. This is kinda cool. Oh gosh, I'm terrible at this and I should be doing my homework but Carpe Diem. For this chapter, it's all from Cas's POV but for other chapters I'll kind of alternate between Cas and Dean. __**I suck at summaries.**_

* * *

I was sitting on the dock looking out on the empty lake when we saw each other.

To my left, there was a rustling in the tall grass. Something told me that it was too noisy to be an animal. I began to reach for my knife, ready for whoever came at me, when he emerged. At first, he didn't notice me and just took in the scene before him but he looked in my direction and we locked eyes. I grimaced, realizing that I knew him, and rose from my spot tucking my knife back into the holder fastened around my waist. The idea of my peaceful sanctuary being evaded by some boy, especially him, wasn't the most appealing thought. I turned on my heel and made my way up the slope that led to the woods. Behind me, the sound of quick footsteps filled the atmosphere and before I could grab my knife again, there was a grip on my wrist.

"Hey," he said coolly.

My eyes widened at the contact and I jerked my arm away, reluctantly turning to face him. He was surprised at the force I had pulled with but he quickly shrugged it off, thinking no more of it.

"Sorry about intruding," he began, "I didn't know someone would be here. Let alone a girl," he explained, never looking away from my eyes.

I didn't respond and took off toward the forest I had strangely grown fond of over time.

"Hey, wait!" he called toward me again. I reluctantly slowed to a stop and turned to face him, his green eyes looking up at me. He paused and I felt his eyes taking me in for the first time, his eyes stopping at the faded, red, holder that hung low next to my leg. I waited for him to continue but when he didn't I was about to turn toward the forest again, hoping to make the long-awaited get away I had wanted to make the moment he emerged from the grass, until he spoke again.

"I'm Dean," he smiled.

"I know," I say turning around.

"Don't I get your name?" he asked, this time, just walking up beside me.

"No."

"Well . . . why not?" he asked innocently.

"We've been going to school together for _years_. If you still don't know at this point, I don't think it's of any import," I said matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened, "that's why you look familiar."

"You're just saying that to try and spare my feelings."

"No, no, that's not it. I recognize you from my English class . . . and-and art."

"Yet he doesn't remember my name," I roll my eyes.

"Come on," he raised his eyebrows.

"If I tell you, will you stop following me?" I ask, stopping at the edge of the forest. I looked at him to see his eyes moving between me and the trees.

"I'm not sure if I should," he said walking forward a little, "this place looks pretty shady."

"It's a forest. It has trees. Trees have leaves. Leaves block sunlight. Shady forests are kind of a natural thing," I tell him, my voice condescending.

"You know what I mean," he said looking back at me.

"I also know how to take care of myself."

He paused still debating whether or not to let me go.

I started walking into the forest, regardless of what he thought. I stopped before I turned over my shoulder to look at him.

"Castiel," I say quietly, only audible enough for him to hear me.

His brows knit together, "Castiel . . . isn't that a guy's name?"

I roll my eyes, "It's the name of an angel of the Lord. Angels have no gender, so no. It is not a guy's name," I explain before continuing into the woods.

* * *

For a while it was quiet. I slowed my pace, taking in my surroundings. It was easy to hear anyone; the ground being covered in twigs and crushed leaves, but I had somehow found a way to make it so my steps were almost silent. No huge reasoning behind it, just something to get my mind off of the fact I was alone in the woods. But today, it felt eerie. I focused on my footing, ignoring the feeling, when suddenly there was a grip on my wrist. My eyes widened and a shriek escaped from my mouth as I jerked my arm away and pulled out the silver blade. I spun around to see Dean eyeing the sharp blade.

An unexpected sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"What the fuck? _Who does that_?" I demand, my brows knitting together.

His wide eyes looked my face, "_Who carries a knife that big?_"

"I do, solely for this reason. Did you honestly think you would be able to walk up to someone in the woods and grab their wrists without them having some sort of defense . . . thing . . . going on?" I ask, my heart rate beginning to slow.

"Sorry. It's just . . . I thought I saw something when you walked in."

I slid the blade back into its holder and crossed my arms, "Like what?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "I dunno. It was a trick of the light I guess. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay."

"Why would you care whether or not if I was okay?"

He shrugged, "chivalry?"

I guffawed as I walked away, "chivalry is dead."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be good to a fellow classmate," he told me running up to me.

"One that you didn't even know the name of until what? Fifteen minutes ago?"

"What's your problem?" he asked, finally annoyed with me.

"Problem? What problem? I have no problem. This is how I act. This is my attitude towards everything."

"So you're a bitch to everyone?"

"_No_, I'm an _angel_, you ass," I say, my tone oozing with sarcasm.

I crossed my arms and walked with my head down, my bangs falling to cover my face. I heard him call out to me but I didn't care what he had to say anymore.

I just wanted to get home.

* * *

_If you ask me, I probably could have ended that better, but here you go. Hopefully, it'll get better and because it's May and school is dying down, I'll be able to update pretty often but I honestly can't promise anything because to tell you the truth, I suck at finishing stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wooh! Worked on this baby during Algebra, Chinese, Religion, Tech, and English. Just a little background on our characters, mostly a filler, don't worry, I'll try to do something more exciting next chapter._

* * *

**_Castiel_**

I slowly walked through the threshold and into the house.

"I'm home," I called out to no one in specific.

Gabriel's head popped out from around the corner, "right on time!" he said enthusiastically.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion and he gestured me to come over.

"It looks like the Pillsbury Doughboy threw up in here," I say when I see that the kitchen is covered in flour, sugar, and other baking substances.

"He's been in here all day," Michael explained, walking in behind me and going to the fridge.

I walked over to where Gabriel was working, "chocolate cake, vanilla cake, two boxes of ice cream sandwiches, two cans of icing, three tubs of whipped cream, gummy worms, caramel, pudding, toffee bits, sprinkles, and chocolate chips all layered into one cake," he smiled at his masterpiece.

"You call it cake, I call it the diabetes kick-start kit," I say patting him on the back.

He scowled as Michael laughed and high-fived me as I walked out of the kitchen.

"How was your lake?" Lucifer asked me from his spot on the couch.

I plopped down on the couch beside him and played with my blue necklace, not responding to his question.

"I take it something bad happened," he said, looking away from the television.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see that his eyebrows were raised, waiting for a confirmation on his statement. We sat there having a stare-off until I sighed in defeat, "some guy from school showed up."

"_Guy?_" I nodded, "Do you not like him?"

"He's the pretentious douche bag I've told you about before."

"The one you're in love with?"

"What? I'm not in love with him. I barely even know the kid," I retort angrily.

"Cassie," I shoot him a pointed look and punch him on the arm. He ignored it and continued, "you and I both know what you did for the guy."

"_That_ doesn't mean anything. I would have done it for anyone."

"_And you did it for him._"

"He doesn't even remember, Luc. It doesn't matter," I buried my face in my arms.

_He didn't matter._

* * *

_**Dean**_

I walked into the house and tossed the keys onto the counter. I took the stairs two at a time and walked into Sam's room.

"Hey, bitch," I said, leaning against his door jam.

"Sup, jerk," Sam said looking up from his nerd book.

"You gonna stay in here all Saturday?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nah, Jess and I are gonna hang out today," he shrugs.

"Way to go Sammy!"

"Shut up," he said, putting his book down, "We're just gonna go to the movies."

"You know what people do during movies?" I smirked.

Sam threw his book at me, "Get out of here!" he blushed.

I walked to my own room laughing at my little brother's embarrassment. But I had to admit, the kid seemed happier with his girlfriend- Jess –around. Not that I'm any different now than he was before Jess. Before her, all he would do was sulk around the house and hang out on the internet doing who-knows-what.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. As I waited for it to load, I took the yearbook from last year out of one of my desk drawers. I began flipping through the pages of my class until I saw those eyes staring back at me. Even as a picture I could feel her eyes burning right through me.

_Castiel Novak_. Why does that last name sound familiar? I flipped to the year above us and skimmed to the N section. I found that there were three more Novaks; Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. I recognized Michael and Lucifer from the sports teams at school and Gabriel from all the parties I had been to. So why am I only noticing Castiel now?

I logged onto Facebook and searched for Castiel Novak.

No results.

I searched one of her brothers, Gabriel being the first to come up in the search results so I clicked on his profile. I immediately checked his family list, only seeing Michael and Lucifer. No Castiel.

My eyebrows knit together in frustration as I realized she didn't have a Facebook. _Who doesn't nowadays?_

I decided to let it go and turned on my stereo. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a while when I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone seeing a text from Lisa.

**From Lisa: **

_Hey bby. U sure u cant come 2 my partyy? Itll be funn ;)_

I read over the text a few times before responding.

**To Lisa:**

_Yea, sure. I'll go._

I got a reply almost immediately.

**From Lisa:**

_Yayyy! I cant w8! :) 3_

I grimaced at her over usage of emoticons and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked at the time and decided I would leave around 8. For now, I sleep.

As I closed my eyes, behind my lids, all I saw were a pair of bright electric blue eyes.

* * *

_**Castiel**_

I lay on the couch watching tv and scrolling down my tumblr when I felt someone sit on my legs.

I yelped out in pain at the sudden weight and looked up to see Gabriel smirking at me.

"_What?_" I hissed, pulling my legs out from under him.

"Whatchya doin?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes in what I guess was him trying to be innocent. In all honesty, it was creepy.

"Internet," I state, turning my attention back to the screen.

"All night?" he grimaced.

"That's the plan."

"Not tonight, baby sister," he stated, closing my laptop, "tonight," he raised his eyebrows, "_tonight, we party_."

* * *

_OKAY SO I GOT IT OUT. WOO. This feels great. It really does. You guys should try it sometime. Now excuse me while I eat a salad and watch reruns of Supernatural._


	3. Chapter 3

_Guise, I'm kind of on a roll here_

* * *

_**Castiel**_

"No thanks," I say immediately, lifting the screen again.

He stopped me halfway, this time keeping his hand on the top as he spoke, "Michael and Luc are going too which inevitably means you have to come with."

"Why?" I cross my arms, "it's not like I'm gonna burn the house down."

"Of course you won't but you might try and steal something from my candy stash and that idea is simply unacceptable. So, you're gonna go change into something nice and brush your hair because it looks unnaturally unkempt for a girl and it makes you look like you just got done having sex."

"And if I don't?" I challenge, ignoring that last part.

"_I will pee on everything you love,_" he glared, "_everything,_" He repeated, putting emphasis on every syllable.

I rolled my eyes, "whose party is it?"

He shrugged, "some girl in your year. Uh . . . right, Lisa Braeden I think her name was?"

I groan and slump my shoulders, "whore." Gabe looked at me and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What? She is," I shrug, rising from my spot.

I slowly made my way upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and slid down so that my knees were at my chest. I turned my head and I was looking at my reflection. I examined myself and shook my head. _I look perfectly fine. _I rose from my spot and unfastened the blade sheath from around my waist before walking into the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I threw on a black and white baseball shirt and a pair of black jeans. I leisurely put on my blue necklace and blew my bangs away from my eyes. I looked in the mirror and smirked at my reflection. My eyes slowly fell to the object around my neck and a small sadness nestled itself into my stomach.

It had been six years since our parents had died in the car crash. Our oldest brother Inias had been left to take care of us.

I sighed and moved away from the mirror and slipped on my black lace-up boots. I walked downstairs and decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a message from Jo.

**Jo: **_U staying home 2nite . . . again?_

I rolled my eyes and tapped my response.

**Me: **_Nope._

Two minutes later I got another message.

**Jo: **_No way! Wut r u gunna do?_

**Me: **_I'm going to "mingle" with "your people."_

_Bzzz_

**Jo: **_O haha. So ur goin 2 Lisa's party?_

**Me: **_Against my will, yes._

_Bzzz_

**Jo:**_ Ahahaha. I'll c u there_

**Me: **_Hopefully, you'll learn how to spell by then._

I finally received a message five minutes later.

**Jo: **_Prude._

**Me: **_Assbutt._

I laughed and put my phone away. I only had so many friends. Chuck Shurley, who wrote tons of stories about these two hunters that fight supernatural creatures, and his girlfriend, Becky Rosen, who wrote fanfictions about said stories. Ash, Jo's cousin and tech nerd, and Garth who gives me random hugs, each time saying "Castiel needed a hug" and whose mentality I question, especially when he pulls out a sock puppet he named Mr. Fizzles. Balthazar is like the brother that I never wanted and was always wearing _deep,_ deep V-necks and blazers but he was always there for me when I needed a favor. Jo is friends with the "popular" people but mainly Dean Winchester, some sort of childhood friend thing that I couldn't care less about.

"_Really?_" I hear Gabe's voice break my stupor. "_That's _what you're going to wear? Of all the things in your closet, you decide on a _baseball shirt?_"

"Leave her alone," Luc stepped in.

I shrugged, "I don't have anyone to impress. The only person I'm going to talk to who's not related to me is probably Jo."

"What about the kid with the mullet?" Michael asked from his spot against the wall.

"Unlike you guys, his family doesn't care if he's on the internet on a Saturday night," I mutter playing with my hands.

"Can we just go already? Kali is going to be there and I don't need Baldur getting any more cozy with her than he already is," Gabriel picked the keys off the counter and led us all outside, "siblings, tonight, we shall party like kings!"

_**Dean**_

"Dean!" I heard Lisa call out. I walked over to her just as she threw herself at me for a hug, "what made you change your mind?"

I shrugged "You know me, I like parties."

"Well it's a good thing you came then," she said seductively and I raised my eyebrows at her. She teasingly walked away, swaying her hips as she went and I found my eyes slowly making their way down.

"Perve," a voice said from behind me quickly spin around to see Jo giving me a pointed look.

"What? She wants me. Can you blame her?"

"Shut up, please? The last thing I want to talk about is Lisa," she said looking towards the entrance.

"You mean person?"

"Nope," she said simply, taking a sip from her cup, tearing her eyes away from the door, "How's Sam? He reading more of his nerd books?" she asked. Jo and her mom had always been good friends with our family. Jo, Sam, and I had grown up together and she never minded being the only girl.

"Nah, he went to the movies with his girlfriend, Jess."

"The girl with black hair?"

"No the blonde one."

"_Oh,_" she said raising her eyebrows, "thatta boy, Sammy."

I laughed at our similar reactions and looked at the door to see Gabriel Novak walk in followed by his two brothers.

Thinking nothing of it, I turned my attention back to Jo but she left my side. I found her making her way through the crowd and quickly caught up to her, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry, just hold on a sec," she replied, staring straight at the door. I followed her trail of vision and standing in the entrance, was Castiel. She looked awkward standing there, her eyes wide with what looked like discomfort but her expression relaxed the moment Jo emerged from the crowd and the two girls talked for what seemed like forever.

I started to feel like a creep, watching them talk from a corner, so I decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to drink. When I walked in, everyone was gathered around the island where Castiel's brother Gabriel was playing bartender and mixing a bunch of drinks, eyeing Kali as he did. The girl looked mildly impressed, the guy standing next to her, Baldur, not so much.

I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and twisted the top off. All of a sudden, Lisa was right next to me, pushing her breasts onto my arm, "_Dean,_" she breathed out, "You know you're looking really hot tonight. I mean, not that you don't look hot all the time but tonight," she placed her hand on my muscle, "I don't know, there's just . . . _something _about you."

I smiled at her and we began flirting back and forth. At one point I looked around the room as she was explaining something about Bela and my eyes landed on Castiel who was casually propped up on her elbows against the counter while Adam flirted with her. Although she nodded along, her face looked disinterested. She looked around and we locked eyes, neither of us looking away for a while. She was the one to break it, turning her attention back to Adam and whatever he was saying.

"Hey, can you hold on a sec, Lis?" I say, not bothering to hear a response.

I walked through the small crowd in the kitchen, getting held up a few times before finally making it to where Castiel stood when I realized the crowd around her had multiplied. My eyes widened but I shrugged it off. I mean, who could blame 'em? Castiel was hot. Not even that, she was _really_ pretty, and the thing is, she didn't try, she just was. Her hair fell over her eyes and it looked slightly unkempt, her jaw line was fairly sharp considering she was a girl, and then _her eyes_. Her eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. The shape of her eyes, themselves, looked vulnerable but something in them made you put the fact to the side and see some kind of power in them.

". . . and so you know, the boat is practically mine so if you want to come out and see it sometime, I could probably pull a few strings," Crowley leaned in next to her, "I'm fairly good at making deals if I do say so myself."

Her look of discomfort was back as she took a large swig of beer while some of the guys booed Crowley.

"Sorry guys, if you'll just . . . excuse me," she said sliding through some of the guys and immediately running into me, I grabbed her arms so as to help her regain some of her balance, "sorry," she said looking up and seeing my face. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as if to say something but nothing came out. She then swallowed whatever she was going to say and walked around me, shaking her head and rubbing her temple.

I was about to walk after her when a hand grabbed onto my shoulder, "where do you think you're going Winchester?" Christian asked with an arched brow, "You have Lisa don't you? Why don't you save some for the rest of us?"

I ignored him and pulled away. I was about to look for Castiel until Lisa walked up to me, "Dean, come on! Meg has a game," she said taking my wrist and pulling me toward a place where everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Okay so, it's basically spin-the-bottle _but_ you have a choice between kissing right here, right now or 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.' Capische?" Meg Masters explained as everyone gathered around the circle.

I saw someone pull Castiel down to play too, everything on her face screaming "Do. Not. Want." and Jo sat beside her. Lisa sat across from me so there would be more likelihood that one of us would spin the other. The game went Meg spun Adam, Adam spun Bela, Bela spun Pam (which made everyone hoot), and then Pam spun me. After kissing for three seconds, I gave the bottle a twist and watched it uninterestedly while out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lisa eyeing the bottle. I watched her expression as it slowly became disappointed. I looked back at the bottle to see that it had stopped.

On Castiel.

_**Castiel**_

My eyes widened as the glass bottle slowed and it pointed at me. I could feel Lisa eyeing me like a hawk.

_No, no, no. This is the last thing I wanted. I'm going to kill Gabriel for making me come here._

I lifted my eyes up from the bottle to see everyone staring between me and Dean expectantly. I looked over to Dean to see he was watching me carefully too.

I let out a deep breath and rose from my spot next to Jo and walked over to Dean. I took his hand as a gesture to follow me. He got up, he was surprised but he went along with me. Behind us there were a few hoots and whistles but I ignored them and lead him into the closet. I closed the door behind me and leaned against one of the walls in the tight space.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?" I ask him quietly.

He shook his head. I sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

He watched me, following my lead and sitting across from me, our legs adjacent to each other.

"So, what? No blade tonight?" he sneered. I ignored him and crossed my arms, staring everywhere but his face.

"Wouldn't kissing me for three seconds be easier than sitting in a closet with me for seven minutes?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Not a big fan of PDA."

"Not even for three seconds?"

I nodded my head and he let it go. We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to do. I played with my hands and checked my watch. We had three minutes left.

I crouched over next to him and began to mess up his hair.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" he asked, moving my hands away.

"We need to make it look like we did something" I explained as I messed up my own hair.

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Because you have a reputation," I said quietly as I sat next to him and threw my legs over his.

He remained quiet as I set us up, putting his hands on the small of my back and on one of my knees. I pinched my cheeks and lips to make them look red and then placed my arm around his neck and covered his hand on my knee with my own.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, his face mere inches away from mine.

I shrugged, "You're with Lisa right? That's why she was pushing her boobs into you."

He laughed awkwardly, "So you saw that."

"It was kind of hard to miss. Me and Jo were laughing about it for a while and making a bunch of jokes; I was surprised you didn't hear us."

He blushed lightly, "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were gathering a pretty big crowd yourself."

I shuddered, remembering the stench of alcohol and sweat, "Douche bags, all of 'em. I mean, _really?_ You're gonna try to impress me with some boat?" I shake my head and laugh but stop abruptly, remembering who I was talking to, "I mean no offense. They're your friends, right?"

"In some sense, yeah, I guess."

I arched a brow in confusion, "you guess?"

He shrugged, "I only really talk to Jo. When I talk to the rest of them, it's always about some party they went or some girl they hooked up with and I honestly don't care most of time. I just w-"

"TIME'S UP!" someone shouted as they swung the door open, at first they were confused, thinking the closet was empty and then they looked down to see the two of us tangled up on the ground.

"Well damn, you two got cozy," Meg smirked as she looked in for herself, "game's over, you two," she told us as we rose from our spots. I smoothed my hair out and walked out of the closet to see everyone had left the circle, the bottle still lying on the floor along with dozens of red cups.

"Dean!" a voice said from a few feet away. Lisa struts over to us, slightly pushing me with her shoulder. I turned around to see her link her arms around his neck, "why didn't you just kiss her out here?" she pouted, "It would have been over a lot quicker."

"Sorry, babe," he said looking down at her and scratching her head, "I was just following Cas's lead."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _Cas?_

Lisa looked back at me and shot me a look. I smirked and shrugged at the comment. She raised her lip in disgust at me and turned her attention back to Dean. I held out my hand in a claw like form and pretended to hiss at her behind her back. Dean noticed and smiled a little, not enough to make Lisa turn around again but just enough for me to see.

I turned on my heel and ran into yet another person. Luc was looking down at me, a smile playing on his lips, "Don't love him, huh?"

"So we had a moment. Doesn't mean anything," I pointed at him.

"That's where you're wrong baby sister, because one moment can mean everything."

I stared at him slowly, "Can we just go home now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and whistled Michael over, "Gabriel . . . won't be joining us," he said as I looked over to see him making out with Kali.

"Nothing wrong with that," Michael smirked as we walked out.

* * *

_Crappy endings courtesy of me_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed so far!_

_(If you guys were expecting a "hot" looking Castiel at the party last chapter, sorry to disappoint. I was just kind of this of real Castiel's outfit and how he wears a black jacket, white button-down, blue tie, and black pants and I thought "how do you make that casual?" so I thought baseball shirt black jeans and a blue necklace.)_

_I also just want to remind everyone that this is un-beta'd. _

_I do not own Supernatural yadda yadda yadda_

* * *

_**Dean**_

My eyes shot open as the clock next to me started ringing. I groaned as the sound of another week of school signaled. I slapped the clock to shut it up and covered my head with my pillow.

"Dean," I heard a soft voice, "time for school."

I groaned again and took the pillow off my face and looked at my mom who was smiling at me, "thanks mom."

I got up and walked into the bathroom where Sammy was brushing his teeth. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I ask, picking up my own toothbrush.

He waited to answer, leisurely rinsing his mouth and wiping it dry, "So. . . ."

"So . . . what?" I ask, beginning to brush my teeth.

"I heard about the party you went to," he raised his eyebrows.

"What about it?" I say through foam turned toothpaste.

"Ruby's sister said you hooked up with some girl . . . a girl that _wasn't _Lisa_._"

I almost choked on my toothpaste, "that's . . . an overstatement."

"Sure it is," he leaned against the counter.

I grabbed a towel and whipped it at him, "go downstairs!"

I quickly washed up and walked downstairs. Sam was stuffing his face with French toast and dad sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper.

"Here you go, sweetie," mom said handing me a plate with French toast and bacon.

"Thanks, mom," I said kissing her cheek as I took the plate.

"You doing anything today?" dad asked me as I sat down, looking up from his paper.

I shrugged, "Not sure."

"Just make sure you pick Sam up from math club at 5," he reminded me.

"_Math club?_" I said looking at Sam.

He shrugged as he chewed his food.

"You two better hurry up or you're gonna be late," mom said.

We scarfed down our food and grabbed our bags. "Bye mom, bye dad," we both called out before heading out the door.

I walked over to the driver's side and slid in just as Sam was clipping his seatbelt in. I was pulling out of the drive way when Sam asked, "So who was it?"

"Who was what?" I asked focusing on the road.

"Who was the girl you hooked up with?"

"I don't know because I didn't hook up with anyone."

"You know what I mean."

I groaned, "You wouldn't know her."

"Try me."

"Castiel Novak," I said looking over at him briefly.

"She's in my AP Algebra 2 class," he stated simply.

"Of course I'm wrong. AP huh?"

"Yeah, Mr. Raphael always talks about how great her scores are and she just looks uncomfortable while he talks about them."

"I bet she does."

Sam laughed and we pulled into the parking lot, "see ya later Sammy," I called after him.

I walked to my first period and saw Cas at her locker before turning into my classroom. As I dropped my bag next to my desk and sat down, Meg sat on my desk.

"So, what's up with you and Novak?" she sneered.

"Nothing," I stated, pulling my history book out.

She scoffed, "that definitely did not look like nothing to me."

I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"What did Lisa say? I bet she's pissed."

"Why should she be? We're not dating. We just flirt and stuff. That's it."

"We'll see," she smirked as she walked over to her own desk.

"Okay class," Mr. Turner greeted, "today I have a partner assignment," a few people cheered but he stopped them, "but I've already picked out your partners," he said, causing the class to groan. He put me with a kid named Chuck Shurley.

"Okay so fascism," I started off, "what is it?" I asked Chuck.

"It's an extreme form of nationalism, the belief that all your loyalty should belong solely to your country."

"Okay," I said, writing it down, I looked back over at him to see he was looking at his phone under his desk, "who are you texting?" I asked curiously.

"Castiel Novak," he said, embarrassed he was caught.

"You're friends with her?"

"Well, yeah," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked curiously.

He looked baffled, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I met her Saturday and she was kind of weird."

I scoffed, "That's Castiel for you," he laughed, he paused before continuing, "Well, she the youngest and only girl of her family. She has four older brothers. I'm sure _you_ know them. You are Dean Winchester, after all," he said without thinking.

"She doesn't say much," I noted.

"Maybe to you but I guess I'm pretty lucky. She doesn't talk to that many people; pretty much only her friends and her brothers."

"Why doesn't she talk to anyone else?" I pressed further.

He debated whether or not he tell me before shrugging, "she said it's because she's awkward and, I'm quoting her here, 'it would take her forever to have a normal conversation with another human' but that's complete bull because she talks to a bunch of strangers on Tumblr and she got along with Balthazar when I introduced them. I think it's one of the reasons she doesn't get a Facebook; human interaction with people she knows in real life. I think she's still sad about what happened to her parents," he explained. His phone buzzed again and he looked at the screen, laughing as he sent a response.

I was about to ask about her parents but the bell rang, ending my conversation with Chuck, so I grabbed my backpack and head out the door.

"Hey Dean," Cassie smiled at me as I walked past her. She had been my first girlfriend and things ended kind of rough but we finally smoothed things over.

I opened my locker after greeting her and sifted through my papers. Someone grabbed my collar and before I knew it, I was kissing Lisa. My eyes were wide at first but then I got into it, placing my hand on her waist and on the nape of her neck. When we pulled apart, I saw Castiel leaning against a locker on the other side of the hall, her eyebrow arched at me as she saw our little endeavor before turning back to the blonde haired boy standing next to her.

"That was because you kissed another girl," she said seductively, "and I don't need you thinking about anyone else."

"It was just Pam" I shrug.

"Not her. That other girl," she reminded me as she played with the color of my shirt.

"_Right,_" I said, remembering the seven minutes I spent in the closet, not kissing Castiel. I started feeling awkward standing this close to Lisa, "sorry, I need to get to English," I told her, taking her hands off my shirt, "Mr. Elkins is gonna be pissed if I'm late for his class again," I shrug, backing away from her.

"That's fine, I'll just see you at lunch," she said walking the other way.

I turned on my heel, beginning to make my way to the English classroom. As I walked up to the door, I saw Castiel standing beside it, talking to Gabriel.

"Come on, just go out with him," Gabriel said quickly looking at clock. _Him?_

"_Fine_, but only because I _know_ you're going to keep bothering me about this until I do."

He grabbed her into a tight embrace, "Thank you! You are saving my ass."

"Don't I always? Now hurry up or you're gonna be late to class," she told him, pushing him away. She looked over at me and smiled awkwardly before making her way into the classroom.

I walked in after her and Adam nodded me over. I sat in the desk between him and the window and on the other side of the room from Cas.

"So you and Castiel, huh?" he said as I sat down.

"Oh my God," I said rubbing my temple.

_This is gonna be a long day._

_**Castiel**_

"You know, you're gonna explode from eating those one day," Balthazar said to me as I took a bite out of my burger.

I shrugged him off as I turned my attention to Jo and Chuck's conversation, "So you and Dean got partnered up?" Jo asked him.

"Yeah, but it was weird," he said poking at his food.

We all waited for him to continue but when he didn't, Jo rolled her eyes, "Weird how?"

"Well, he started asking about you," he said looking at me.

I tilted my head in confusion as Jo kept going, "what was he asking?"

"I dunno. He asked why you don't talk much and I said it's because you're awkward and you only talk to us," he gestured to the table, "and your brothers."

"Good boy," I said throwing a fry at him.

I looked around the lunch room and saw Dean staring at me. We looked at each other for a while before I broke my gaze. I looked back at the table to see they were all staring at me too.

"What?" I shrunk away.

"You were totally just having eye sex with Dean," Becky smiled, something in her tone said that her gears were shifting and she was starting to get ideas.

"You guys are thinking too much into this," I told them turning back to my burger.

"You were staring at each other for, like, two minutes," Jo told me. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my food.

Gabriel walked up to me and crouched down at the edge of the table, "So you're okay with going on that date?" he asked in hushed tone, that way, only I could hear.

"Of course I'm not," he frowned a little but I continued, "but I know you need me to do this so I guess I'll grin and bear it."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "you're my little sister and I should be beating guys up for wanting to date you but-"

"Gabe," I cut him off, "it's fine."

"You say that but I know how much you don't like-"

"Gabriel," I stopped him, "I said it's fine." He looked at me solemnly, beginning to regret what he did. I picked the pudding off my tray, "here," I held it out to him, "stop feeling bad. It doesn't work with your persona."

He got up and quickly kissed my head, taking the pudding as he walked away. I turned my attention back to my friends.

"Please Chuck?" Becky begged, holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"But I barely know the guy. It'll be weird asking him to hang out."

"Asking who to hang out?" I asked picking up a fry.

"D-"

"No one!" Jo and Becky said over Chuck in unison.

I raised my brow skeptically at them but decided to drop it. I had other problems.

_**Dean**_

"Hey Dean," a voice said quietly from behind me. I turned around to see Chuck Shurley standing there, playing with his hands, "this is gonna sound kind of weird but you wanna hang out after school? I-I mean not 'hang out'_, _hang out but like meet up after school to work on the History project or something," he stuttered out.

"Uh," I paused, debating whether or not before ultimately deciding, "sure," I tell him, although it came out like a question.

"C-cool. I know this place with really good dessert," he said.

I raised my brow skeptically, "we're not going to your house?"

"Uh . . . no, there's this restaurant that I go to a lot. They'll think it's weird if I don't stop by. Is that okay?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine," I reassured him, only because I thought if I didn't, the kid would have a panic attack.

"Cool," he breathed out in relief.

**XXX**

"You brought me to a diner?" I asked Chuck.

He shrugged, "Jo told me that you like pie and this place has the best."

"Well they better have a damn good apple pie because, dude, this is weird," I said gesturing between the two of us. I mean, I barely knew the guy.

He shrugged, "Becky told me I should become friends with people outside of our group and you seem to talk to Jo a lot," he muttered but something about the way he refused to look at my face told me there was something else.

"Well if you keep doing what she tells you without putting up some kind of fight, you're gonna be whipped," I told him as a red haired waitress came by.

"Hi," she smiled at me, ignoring Chuck as she did so, "Can I get you anything?"

"Two slices of apple pie please," Chuck told her, "The works."

She nodded, looking back at me for a while, before going behind the counter, joining another one of her workers and clipping the piece of paper with our order on a clothespin that hung from a string.

Ten minutes later I still didn't have "the best" apple pie and I was getting anxious.

"That's it," I said finally getting up from my spot. Chuck watched me nervously as I walked over to the counter, "excuse me, I've been waiting for two slices of apple pie for ten minutes," I told a waitress behind the counter. She spun around and I was met with a pair of electric blue eyes.

_**Castiel**_

"I need two chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream," I told Gordon through the rectangular order window.

"Comin' right up," he called out.

I heard the familiar ring of the door as more customers came in, "Castiel, their in your section," Anna told me as she walked up to the window.

I nodded at her as I turned around to see Chuck sitting in a booth with Dean. My eyes widened as I turned back around, "Oh my gosh, Anna, please, please, _please _take that booth for me."

"What?" she said turning around briefly before turning back to look at me, "no way. I have my own tables."

"Please? One of them is attractive," I told her raising my eyebrows.

She looked back to check to see if I was telling the truth about the attractive guy. She paused, debating whether or not she should take it until finally, "Fine. But only because he's attractive and your puppy face kills me."

"Thank you," I smiled at her as she walked over to them.

I turned back around to see Gordon arching a brow at me, "isn't that Chuck? I thought you guys were friends."

I sighed, "we are. It's the guy with him that I'm avoiding," I explained.

"Why? He doesn't look that bad."

"Your judgment is clouded from the kitchen fumes you've been breathing," I laughed.

"Come on, what's wrong with him?"

"Remember that thing I told you. About the guy and the lake two years back."

He paused thinking it over, "_oh._"

I nodded solemnly as Anna came back with a sheet of paper, "two apple pies with the works. Damn, the guy with short hair; Greenest. Eyes. Ever," she said looking over at me.

_Don't I know it._

"Order up," Gordon said sliding two waffles over the steel counter. I took the two plates and pulled a canister of whipped cream out. I sprayed a large drop in the middle then smaller ones in a circle around the edges for both before sprinkling powdered sugar on it.

"You always look so calm when you do that," Anna commented after watching me do it to the second waffle.

I shrugged, "I like my job," I smiled before turning to the other side of the diner and walking over to the guys that ordered, "here are your waffles, can I get you two anything else?"

The guy shook his head, "we're perfect, thank you," he said smiling over to the guy sitting across from him.

I smiled, "Okay, just let me know if you need anything," I told them before turning on my heel and grinning at how happy they seemed.

I was leaning against the counter waiting for an order when a voice behind me said, "excuse me, I've been waiting for two slices of apple pie for ten minutes."

I turned on my heel to be met with pair of green eyes. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at Dean.

"Cas," he breathed out in surprise.

I stood there, speechless with my jaw hanging slightly open for who knows how long before I cleared my throat looked away, "two apple pies coming right up," I told him as I walked over to the fridge and took one of the pies I made earlier, "did you have any toppings?" I asked him from over my shoulder.

He blinked a few times before responding, "Something called the works?"

I nodded knowingly as I pulled out the ingredients. I was scooping ice cream quietly when he spoke again.

"So, you're a diner girl," he stated.

"If that's how you wanna put it," I muttered, putting powdered sugar over the newly added whipped cream on both slices.

"Well that's pretty cool."

I turned around to look at him, "What are you doing here Dean?" I asked him.

"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Lisa if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's just that . . ." I paused thinking it over, "three days ago, you didn't even know who I was. Now, it's like . . . I see you everywhere," and ironically the song playing throughout the restaurant started singing.

"'_Cause you're everywhere to me, when I close my eyes it's you I see_"

"Unbelievable," I muttered, shaking my head and turning back around to finish the pies. Priorities, right?

"Hey, don't blame me," he said from behind me, his voice a little annoyed, "Chuck brought me here. Said something about his girlfriend wanting to hang out with people outside of your group," he explained.

"Well, tell him to come over here when you go sit down," I instructed as I set the two slices of apple pie down in front of him.

He decided now was the best time to try it so he forked the point of the pie and shoved into his mouth. His eye widened as he chewed and he looked from the pie to me.

"Holy fuck, this is amazing," he gaped.

"Thank the cook," I shrugged.

He nodded as he picked both plates up and brought them to the booth where Chuck sat waiting. Dean said something to Chuck and he nodded, rising up and walking to me nervously.

"Yes?" Chuck said, shrinking where he stood.

I punched him on the arm, "What the hell, Chuck?"

"I'm sorry!" he said defensively, rubbing his arm, "Becky said people don't just have eye sex like the kind you two had and not have it mean anything."

"You do not realize how weird that sounded," I told him. He shrugged and I continued, "Anyway, I told you guys it didn't mean anything. We stared at each other for like, two seconds, big whoop."

"More like ten minutes," he muttered under his breath, earning himself a pointed look from me.

"Just go eat my pie," I ordered him. While he walked back, I heard the door ring again and I looked to see Crowley saunter over to where I stood. He took a seat at the counter and I crossed my arms, "what?"

"Sassy one, aren't we?" he began, "Your squirrely brother with the awkward haircut and strange fetish for candy said I could find you here. I didn't know he meant behind the counter," looking me up and down, his eye lingering in some places more than others.

"Yo, buddy, eyes up here," I said, gesturing for his eyes to go back to my face.

"That's quite the necklace you've got there," he remarked, nodding at my neck.

"Yeah, I know. Now what do you want, Crowley?"

"Well this _is_ a diner. Maybe I-"

"_Crowley_," I growled.

He let out a breath, "fine. I have a message from Alastair. He said: 'wear something nice and skimpy,' emphasis on the latter."

I roll my eyes, "tell him to him to expect a t-shirt and a skirt at best."

"That's fine; just make it a short one."

I scoffed, "Yeah, we'll see," I called after him as he walked out the door. I let out a shaky breath and leaned against the counter. I closed my eyes and began rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on. I felt a presence standing before me so I slowly opened my eyes to see Dean's bright green ones looking down at me; concern washed his face as he watched me. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't," I told him wearily, "just . . . don't."

* * *

_I think this'll be my last chapter for a while until I start getting few more reviews. Ooooh threats._

**_REVIEWS ARE DEFINITELY APPRECIATED_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I just wanna clear some things up. Obviously, I'm going to continue writing this. No doubt about it. But I just need to write it in moderation because I can practically feel my grades slipping from my grasp (Guys, I can't even remember the last time I actually paid full attention during math. I'll pretend to be taking notes when in reality, I'm writing the fic)_

_So thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Oh gosh I'm so flattered. (I get this stupid smile on my face and it's embarrassing)_

* * *

_**Dean**_

"Dude, you suck," Adam said through a mouthful of food.

"What'd he do?" Lilith asked, not bothering to look up from her nails.

"He helped Alastair get a date with Castiel Novak," he explained, "weren't _you_ hitting on her at Lisa's party? Why are you helping him?"

"What can I say?" Crowley shrugged, a smug smile spread across his face, "it's business."

"Since when do you like her anyway?" Adam asked, directing the attention over to Alastair.

Alastair shrugged one shoulder as he moved his fries around, "the chick's hot. She looks nice and innocent," he explained his tone becoming dark.

"Since when do you go for 'nice and innocent'?" Meg asked.

"Since I decided I would use that innocence to my advantage. You alright there Dean?" he asked looking over at me.

That was when I noticed I was clenching my fist."Uh, yeah," I relaxed my hand and began to stretch my fingers and saw that I had dug my nails into my palm enough so that I was bleeding, "Uh, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," I announced, hiding my hand.

As I walked to the entrance of the door, I felt someone bump into my arm. I looked to see Cas trying to regain her balance. She looked at me with her big blue eyes for a while before she shook her head and walked around me.

"Hey," I called out to her. She slowed down briefly but didn't stop and continued walking. I walked up beside her, "I need to talk to you."

"Super," she said condescendingly, "I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the lunch room and off to the side.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said defensively taking her hand back, "_what?_"

"What's up with you and Alastair?" I asked, straight to the point.

She paused, "we have a date."

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Oh come one. That's bullshit."

"Okay, maybe it's because I really like the guy. You know he's in our English class too. He's very good at analysis."

"You know he's only using you?" I blurted out.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" she asked me wearily, "You barely know me."

"Why should how well I know you matter about how much I don't want to see you hurt?" I retorted and that made her stop. She stood in front of me, mouth slightly open, not saying anything but the look in her eyes said she wanted to. I took her hand without thinking but dropped them just as quickly, "Look, I don't know why, but for some reason, I care about you, a lot. I don't want my douche bag friends doing anything to you that'll turn you into someone like them."

She looked at me for a while before sighing, "I told you the day we met that I can take care of myself," she said, her voice the softest I've ever heard her speak to me.

"Just . . . be careful around Alastair," I warned her.

She nodded and bit her lip before hugging me, "thanks," she said quietly. She pulled away and took one last look at me as she went back into the lunchroom.

* * *

_**Castiel**_

I walked back to the table not knowing what to think. I was still trying to process what Dean had told me when I sat down. Everyone eyed me expectantly but I just shook my head jadedly. They understood and carried on with their conversations.

"Cassie," Balthazar said, "you know, you've been down a lot lately. I hear there's a party on Saturday-"

"No thanks, Balthy."

"What? You got a date?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," I admitted, not looking them in the eye. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"A date with your computer doesn't count. Trust me, I would know," Ash laughed.

"I know . . . it's with a person," I said slowly

"Mr. Fizzles knows when you're lying," Garth said holding up his sock puppet.

"Who is it?" Jo asked.

"It's not of import," I shrug. It's barely even considered a date.

"Is it with Dean?" Becky gushed.

"No," I stated simply.

"It should be," she muttered under her breath.

For the rest of lunch, the five of them, Chuck not included, pressed me on the topic, all the while I thought about Dean and what he had said to me and I felt my cheeks warm so I ducked my head because no one needed see.

**XXX**

"Call me sometime," the guy said, pushing the napkin over.

"We'll see," I laughed, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, you will," he said cockily.

The bell above the door rang and I turned to see Dean take a seat one spot down. I looked at him skeptically and crossed my arms, forgetting about the guy in front of me.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I wasn't kidding when I said the pie is _really _good."

"Right. Okay, what kind do you want?" I ask walking over to the fridge.

"Apple, please," he said giddily, his eyes tinged with excitement.

I nodded and got him his pie. I placed it in front of him but he looked up at me, a bit confused, as if something was missing. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a can of Cool Whip from the fridge. I sprayed a small pile of it on the slice, "happy?"

He bobbed his head and grinned before taking a bite, his eyes rolling back as he chewed.

"Is it really _that_ good?" I asked, watching him eat his pie.

"Have you even _tried _it?" he asked, baffled I would even ask such a question.

I nodded slightly, "I guess you can say that."

"Hey, chef," he said looking around me and to Gordon in the kitchen window, "your pie; amazing."

I turned to look at Gordon before he could say anything but I was too late.

"Why're you telling me? Say it to the person who actually made it," Gordon said, pointing at me with his spatula.

"_You _made this?" Dean asked.

"Oh, look, I'm a waitress. I have tables to attend to," I say quickly. I caught a brief glimpse of him smile causing my cheeks to warm.

That week, Dean came in everyday, sat at the same spot, and ordered the same pie and somehow, I always had time for him, or more accurately, made time for him.

* * *

_**Dean**_

On Friday, I walked into Gordon's and head over to my usual spot when I saw a slice of untouched pie there.

"Someone sitting here?" I asked Anna, the red-haired waitress.

She shook her head, "you know who put that there," she said, nodding her head over to Cas who was waiting another table. She was laughing a something the customers said and it made her eyes look that much brighter. And maybe it was the fact that she got a slice of pie out with me in mind, but I wanted her, I really did. I remembered that tomorrow, she would be going on a date with fucking Alastair and because it was Alastair, she would probably be doing that too. But then I realized that this was Castiel, Castiel who carries a fucking knife around enough to have a holder for it, I mean unless she actually _does_ want to date Alastair. _Fuck._ Why does it have to be him of all people? Hell, I probably prefer C-

"Something wrong with the pie?" a voice asked. Cas was standing in front of me and next to Sam, she had one of the best puppy faces I had ever seen.

"No, no, of course not," I said quickly.

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly, not really," I told her truthfully. I paused before speaking again, "can you tell me something?"

"That depends," she said raising a brow.

"Why are you going out with Alastair? Like . . . what kind of deal could Crowley have possibly made to get you to do this?" I ask desperately. I needed to know her perspective on all of this, if only to reassure me.

She looked at me for a while, "hold on," she said, disappearing into the kitchen, five minutes later, she came out without her apron, "follow me."

I got up from my spot and walked after her. She ended up leading me to a park two blocks away. I sat back on a bench overlooking the park and Cas sat on another bench beside it, leaning forward so as to prop her elbows on her knees.

"So, what'd he do?" I ask.

She shrugged, "It wasn't my deal."

"What?"

"It wasn't my deal. I just . . . I'm looking out for family. Sam is your little brother, right? You would do anything to help him," I nodded and she continued, "well that's what I'm doing now. No matter how much I _do not _want to do this, I know that if I don't, my brother will get hurt and _that _is just about the last thing I need."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

She let out a long breath before continuing, "Luc hates that I have a job. He said that I don't need to bother; we have a lot of money, but the thing is, I'm not just doing it for the money. I _like _my job," she shrugged, "he cares about me, a lot. Actually he cares the most and sometimes I feel like he's the only one who does because he always has. Gabe cares but in the end he'll always ask for some kind of favor. I barely even talk to Michael. The best I get out of him are sentence fragments," she said sadly, "he only has real conversations with Luc, Gabe, and Inias."

"Ini-who?"

"Inias. He's my oldest brother. I guess he worries about me but he's barely around to show it."

"What about your parents?" I ask out of curiosity.

She looked down, her expression darkening, "they died when I was ten."

"Sorry, I didn't . . . are you okay?"

She shrugged before scrunching her nose, "sorry for telling you my life story," she said looking back at me.

"It's fine," I reassured her.

She pulled out her phone to check the time, "I should go."

We both got up and walked down the asphalt path together. I noticed that Cas was about to walk the other way so I grabbed her hand. I don't know why, maybe because I realized how much I actually like her or maybe because this time she didn't pull away when she turned around to face me, but it felt different from the other times and had sent a shiver up my arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," she said but it came out sounding like a question.

"You're walking?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Nope," I said, realizing I was still holding her hand, "I'm driving you," I tell her, leading back to the Impala.

"Look, I really don't live that far," she said from behind me, "Just like . . . a mile . . . or two," she said slowly.

I looked at her in disbelief, "Okay, now I'm _definitely_ driving you home."

"_Dean,_" she started but we turned into the Gordon's parking lot.

"No. I'm not letting you walk home this late," I told her, finally releasing my grasp on her hand when we got to the Impala.

"You know, I've walked home on a lot darker nights," she crossed her arms.

"Cas, just get in the car," I told her getting into the driver's seat. It took minute but she got in when she realized I wasn't leaving until she did. "Just tell me where to go," I told her, smiling as I backed out of the space.

We drove in silence except for the occasional directions from Cas.

"Now you just turn left here and it's the fourth one on the left," she said.

"_Holy shit,_" I said looking up through the windshield as we pulled into her driveway, "_you live in a castle._"

The house was huge. There were vines growing up the sides like in those old movies. The windows were monstrous and I wondered how you would clean them. There was a porch that I assumed wrapped around the entire house and next to the front door was a bench swing. There was a huge oak tree with a tire swing on one of the branches and the garage had huge doors and I wondered how many cars they had.

"_Why do you have a job?_" I gaped at her.

"I told you; we have a lot of money, all from my parent's savings and deceased relatives," she shrugged. My mouth hung open in awe as I stared at the house. I looked back at Cas and she rolled her eyes, "Do you want to come in or something?"

"Y-yeah but, I mean, is it okay with your brothers?"

She ignored me and got out of the car. I quickly got out from my side and followed.

"Where does that tree lead up to?" I ask curiously.

"My room," she shrugged as she unlocked the front door, "I'm home," she called out. I followed her around the corner into a kitchen that looked like you could probably find stock photos of in a home goods magazine.

"Hey Castiel," her brother Gabe greeted, then looked at me nervously, "and friend. . . ."

"This is Dean," she introduced, "he drove me home from work."

"You do remember what tomorrow is right?" Gabe asked apprehensively.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes and he let out a sigh of relief before she said, "Saturday morning cartoons all day."

"_Cassie._"

"I know, I know," she said waving him off and walking to the fridge, "do you want anything?" she asked me. I shook my head and she shrugged pulling out a bottle of cola.

"Castiel," Castiel's brother, Lucifer, nodded, he looked at me with raised eyebrows "and Dean Winchester."

I noticed Cas shoot him a bitchface similar to Sam's before she led me to a room with a large TV, a sofa, a loveseat, and two recliners all surrounding a coffee table.

"Family room," she stated simply before leading me to a door, "Garage."

She turned the knob and flicked a light. Fluorescents immediately lit up the cool garage and I felt my eyes go wide. There were five cars in the garage, all of them in great condition and _really _expensive.

"Which one is yours?" I swallowed. She slowly pointed at a sleek black Mercedes at the end of the garage and I looked at her in disbelief, "You _walk_ even though you have a perfectly good car just sitting in your garage?"

"You think I'm going to drive around town with a Mercedes and not expect to get robbed?"

"Point taken. But you can just pull out your knife!"

"You're just gonna keep bringing that up, aren't you?" she said rolling her eyes as she turned the lights off and continued the tour. I followed her upstairs and she point at the rooms telling me who owned which. She opened the door to the room she said was hers and I was taken aback. I didn't know what to expect from her room but it definitely wasn't this. All the walls were white but there were black decals of random things and I looked closely to see that it was all paint.

"How'd you get this?" I ask pointing to the wall as she plopped down on her bed.

"When you don't have that many friends, you have a lot of free time," she replied pulling out a laptop.

I continued looking around her room. Outside the window, I could see that she was telling the truth that the oak tree led to her room. In the corner, I noticed a violin, "more free time?" I ask pointing to it.

She nods, "there's more than that. There's a music room downstairs. I just prefer the violin."

"Why?" I ask, examining the instrument.

"I don't know. Why do you ask so many questions?" she retorted.

"Curiosity," I shrug.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," she stated turning her attention to the screen. A moment later, she burst out laughing and it was, for the lack of a better term, the most adorable thing I've ever heard.

"What?" I asked. She waved me over and I stood awkwardly next to the edge of the bed looking at the screen. She noticed and scooted over for me. I sat beside her and our legs were touching. She pushed her laptop over so that it was on my lap and she rested her chin on my shoulder so that she could gauge my reaction. Her hand was somewhat grazing my arm and all the contact was sending sparks throughout my entire body. I barely remember what the video was about; all I could think about was the fact that she was making so much subconscious contact that it was driving me crazy.

She ended up showing me another video, this time it was a college musical about Batman but we didn't finish it.

With her head on my shoulder, she fell asleep.

And so did I.

And it felt right.

* * *

_So that happened_

_Reviews are appreciated =3_


	6. Chapter 6

_As I read the last line of Chapter 5, I wanted to slap myself for making it so fucking stupid and cheesy. Derp. _

_I am disappoint._

_Sorry this took so long to get out. I could not focus for the life of me bu I did my best._

_Onward with the fic._

* * *

_**Castiel**_

I was in that misty place between being asleep and awake. My shoulder felt notably warm and I took a deep breath. _Why is my pillow so firm?_ I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the curve of a jaw line.

Dean.

My eyes widened and I practically jumped to the other end of the bed, "Holy fuck," I muttered under my breath.

My movement had also woken up Dean. He blinked a few times and, squinting from the sunlight, looked around. His eyes landed on me and he smiled briefly before his eyes got wider and he realized where he was, "well this relationship moves quickly."

"Shut up_,_" I snapped.

He held up his hands defensively, "Okay, jokes not appreciated in the morning."

I looked over at the clock to see that it was 10 o'clock, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were one of my brothers and you saw a guy in your little sister's room, your first thought would be to kick his ass, right?"

"That's because I haven't mentioned anything," Gabriel said closing the door behind him.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because you're already doing me a favor so the least I can do is not kick your boyfriend's ass."

"_Not my boyfriend._"

"Yeah, obviously," he said sarcastically and left the room.

I rubbed my face and looked back to Dean, "I should go," he said quickly.

I nodded, "Window or door? Pick your poison."

"I'll be better off taking the window."

"Okay," I said quietly, not looking at his face. I felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the window. I slid it open and slipped out to sit on the steep roof. I brought my knees to my chest as he climbed out too.

"So tonight's the big night, huh?"

"Are we _really _gonna talk about this?"

"Sorry. . . ." he trailed off. We sat in silence and looked out at the rooftops of the houses that surrounded my own. "Just be careful, okay?" he asked, looking at me with an adorable puppy face.

I turned the corner of my mouth up slightly, touched by his concern, "Sure."

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have your number?" I raised a brow at him, "Please? It'll make me feel better knowing that if Alastair tries anything, you have the ability to call me." I looked at him skeptically, "I mean, you don't _have_ to, I'll just feel better knowing you have the ability to," he said looking up from his lashes. I sighed before finally holding my hand out for his phone. He grinned as he handed it to me. I quickly typed my number and saved the contact. I called my own phone and then gave it back to him.

He nodded a goodbye and I watched him crawl over to the branch of the oak tree unsurely. "It's fine," I reassured him, "I've done it tons of times."

"If you haven't noticed, you're a bit smaller than me."

I rolled my eyes and he slid onto the branch.

"Now what?" he asked.

"You climb to the trunk and slide onto the nearest branch then repeat," I instructed. He slowly made his way down and finally dropped to the ground, grinning back up at me as he walked back to his car.

I climbed back into my room and decided to go downstairs. When I opened the door, Lucifer was standing right outside it, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a knowing tone.

"Actually, yes, best sleep I've ever had," I smirked.

"I can think of a few reasons why," he said turning on his heel and whistling.

**XXX**

"Are you sure _that's _what you want to wear?" Gabriel asked from the edge of my bed as I looked in the mirror.

"Yeah . . . what's wrong with it?" I look at him.

"Well, for one, you're wearing a skirt," he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him, "and two, you can see your tattoos," he said nodding at my shoulders.

"Barely," I rolled my eyes, turning in the mirror. He was right though, you could see the white arch of the wings I had gotten a few months back, "It just looks like raised skin."

"And that's better?" he raised a brow. I shrugged him off and sat on the bed beside him, "Thanks for not telling the other guys about you doing this. I know Luc would probably skin me if he found out I had even agreed to a bet that involved you."

"I'm your little sister; we're supposed to look out for each other."

He shook his head and laughed, "You've never been my little sister. Maybe to the other guys you were but with me you were always taking care of me."

"This is kind of weird," I grimaced.

"What?"

"The fact that we're having a 'heart-to-heart.'"

"Way to ruin a moment," he said punching me lightly. The doorbell rang then and I looked at my bedroom door with wide eyes. Gabriel noticed and hugged me tightly before letting me go to assess me, "If he tries anything, you tell me and I'll kick his ass."

"I've been getting that a lot lately," I said nervously, looking away from his face, "Or at least variations of it."

"Who else knows?" he asked surprised.

I paused before answering him, "Dean. . . ." A smile spread across his face and I realized it's the same one Luc does when he knows something, "Shut. Up." I told him, not denying anything.

The doorbell rang again and I rose to my feet and slid a pair of shoes on when I hear one of my other brothers get the door. I was about to pick up one of my knives when Gabriel shot me a look, "No. You are not going to take a knife on a date."

"But-"

"I told you if he tries anything, you tell me."

I pouted as I opened my door, "Cas, someone is here to see you," Inias said from the bottom of the stairs.

I bounded down the stairs quickly, "I'll see you later," I waved goodbye to my oldest sibling. He looked confused and a bit worried but nodded along as he watched me close the door. Alastair stood in front of me, his blonde hair looking orange in the sunset.

"_Castiel_," he smiled, taking my hand and kissing it, "shall we take our leave?" he asked, almost _civilly_, but I knew better and I knew that this was Alastair and he always had something sleazy planned.

"Sure," I said quietly, following him to a sleek, black, BMW. He opened my door and I gave a quiet thanks as I slid in. The car smelled like sex and smoke and, judging by the CDs in the holder strapped around the visor above my head, the guy had a poor taste in music.

_What have I agreed to?_

* * *

_**Dean**_

"So is Castiel your girlfriend?" Sam asked from the other side of the couch.

"What?" I asked in shock at his abruptness, "no! What made you think that?"

"Well, it's just that, you've been talking to her a lot more lately, after school you always go to get pie at, and this is just a guess, the place where she works, and last night you didn't even come home."

"You don't know that I was coming from her house."

"Yeah but judging by the stupid and creepy smile you had on your face when you walked in, you were with her," he smirked. I stayed silent, moving my eyes back to the TV. "So is she?"

"No."

"Do you want her to be?"

"Maybe . . . I don't know."

"Well why not?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked.

"Because I'm your little brother and Ruby's sister keeps talking to Lisa about you."

"Well, let them," I said rising up after checking the time. It was almost twelve and I needed to get to the garage by one, "Tell mom I went to work," I said to him before picking my keys up off the counter.

"Tell Uncle Bobby I said hi," he called out. I waved him an 'ok' and walked out the door. I walked over to Baby and smiled at her, lightly grazing my hand over her sleek paint job as I walked to the driver's side. I slid in and found comfort in her familiar leather interior. The familiar grumble of her engine made me smile and I pulled out of our driveway with ease.

When I pulled up to the garage a few of the guys greeted me as they worked.

"Dean," a gruff voice called out. I turned around to see Bobby wearing one of his plaid shirts over a shirt that said 'Singer Auto and Self Salvage' and a dark blue trucker hat with a dark, black stain which surrounded a hole that looked eerily similar to a bullet hole. He smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder, "I was wonderin' when you would show."

I nodded, "Sorry, I got a little caught up at home. How's Ellen?"

"She's caught up at the Roadhouse, says Ash's been tearin' up the place trying to look for one of his tech pieces," he shrugged, "Before I forget, Sheriff Mills stopped by, said something was wrong with her breaks," he said nodding over to a car a few feet away.

"Got it," I grinned. Bobby nodded and muttered a thanks as he walked back to his office. I took in the full scene of the garage and smiled even wider. _This_ is where I knew I was good at something. I remember endless hours of working on Baby when dad had first given her to me. Memorizing everything about her taking more care of her than I probably did Sam at the time.

I walked over to the car, grabbed a wrench, and went to work.

* * *

_**Castiel**_

"What is this place?" I ask Alastair when he parks the car. We both get out and I walk forward, noticing an orange light a few yards off.

"Just a little get together with a few friends," he said as he snaked his arm around my waist, "just remember, this is supposed to be a date," I cringed at how weird it felt to have someone's hand rest on my side in a non-platonic way without placing it there myself. He pulled me forward and I kept my eyes on the ground, only looking up when the sound of voices began getting louder. The smell of alcohol, smoke, and fire began evading my nose. I looked around to see half of our class and a few unfamiliar faces all spread around a large bonfire in a huge clearing.

"Yeah, a few," I muttered, my eyes landing on Balthazar who hadn't noticed me on account of him sucking face with one of the cheerleaders.

"Alastair," a gravelly voice said from beside me. I looked to see Christian Campbell standing there with an empty beer bottle in his hand. He looked at me, his eyes hazy, with a raised brow, "and Castiel. Fancy seeing you here . . . with each other," he said looking between us, his speech slightly slurred as his eyes focused back on me, "I thought you were fucking Dean Winchester."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks flush at the statement. I cleared my throat, "nope," I stated simply, "only platonicness going on in that region," I say awkwardly.

"Is that so," he said skeptically, looking me up and down.

"Your bottle's looking a little empty there," Alastair stepped in, "Why don't I go get us some drinks?" he offered to me, walking over to his friend. I nodded, "We'll be back momentarily."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked over to the empty side of a fallen tree, the other being occupied by a very drunk couple. I leaned forward onto my thighs and buried my face in my arms. I closed my eyes still feeling the burn of Dean's hand on my shoulder. Despite any inner protests, I had to admit, it was the first time I had had sleep like that in years. On a nightly basis, I would have insomnia or wake up in the middle of the night crying, sweating, screaming, or all of the above, but last night; nothing. It was somewhat reassuring knowing that I was able to have some sort of normalcy in my life and it was terrifying knowing that it was brought on because of some boy I used to have a crush on, and apparently, still do.

"Castiel?" A small voice said before me. I looked up slowly and Chuck was raising a brow at me, "What are you doing here? I mean, Don't you have a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. He just went to get drinks," I explained.

"So do I know the mystery man?" he asked, walking over to sit beside me. I nodded at him and he mulled over who it could be before giving up, "who is it?"

I hesitated, "Don't freak out?" he nodded, "Alastair."

I watched his eyes widen as he looked over to where all the drinks were. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He attempted to regain his composure to speak but his expression stayed the same.

Not being able to watch him have internal turmoil any longer, I held my hands out, "Breathe. Okay, I know, it's extremely crazy, but I'm not doing it because I like him or anything," I clarified.

"Well of course not," he said, finally regaining control of his breath, "You're in love with Dean and_ don't_ try to deny it either," he pointed when he noticed me open my mouth, "it's obvious you love the guy . . . _still._"

"I don't love him," I stated simply.

"Okay well you have feelings or him, _whatever_, now explain the current situation."

I rolled my eyes, "Gabe just made some bet or deal with Crowley and part of it was that I had to go on a date with Alastair."

"Well if it isn't Shakespeare," Alastair said walking up with two red cups, "Write any good poems lately?" he asked handing me one of the cups.

"Nah," Chuck said averting his eyes, "not really much of a poem person, mostly screenplays and stories."

"What about that one you read in English? That was pretty good," Alastair smiled, sitting on my other side, slowly snaking his arms around my waist again. I slowly took a sip of my drink out of discomfort, wincing at the slight burn the alcohol had left in my throat.

"Ah, thanks," Chuck said slowly, "I should get going now," he rose from the trunk, "I'll see you later Castiel, Alastair" he nodded a goodbye and made his way to the other side of the clearing.

"Strange kid, good writer," Alastair said quietly, but I wasn't sure whether it was to me or himself.

I took another gulp of my drink. "The red cups are cliché," I told him examining the red plastic in my hand.

"Blame Meg," he smirked, "She's the one who loves those annoying party clichés. Just look at her," he said, bobbing his head over to where Meg and her friends had Jell-O shots and more booze. I shake my head and roll my eyes at her, taking another swig of my drink. "So I hear you work at that diner at the edge of town," Alastair said looking at me, "how'd you get that gig? I thought they're really exclusive about who they hire."

"I wouldn't say that they're _exclusive_. They just pick someone they think would be beneficial to the place both financially and . . . personally . . . I guess."

"How are you beneficial financially?"

"I make the pies," I shrug.

Somehow, we kept a conversation going. I guess it got less awkward after an hour and tolerable around 10 o'clock. When I looked at my phone at 11:30, I could still make the numbers out so I knew I wasn't drunk. Hell, I've drank entire liquor stores, a few cups of beer weren't gonna take me out.

"Hey, I should get going," I said aloud. Alastair looked at me with hazy eyes and an undecipherable expression before smiling at me and taking my hand. He waved at a few of his friends as he led us to his car. After we got a few yards away, he slowed to a stop and turned to face me. There was a smile on his face that I would label as scummy as he put his hands on both of my hips and ducked his head down. I pushed his shoulders back before his mouth made any form of contact, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"C'mon, it's a date."

"Not what I signed up for."

"No, it isn't, but it's what your brother signed you up for. So, either you keep going along or your brother takes a turn for the worse," he threatened, his eye going darker. His breath had a heavy stench of alcohol and I winced slightly when I felt his mouth go to mine. I shut my eyes tightly as his hands moved up and down my sides. _It's for Gabriel _I kept reminding myself. His mouth moved to my neck and I clenched my jaw, looking up at the night sky. I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the scummy feeling I was beginning to get. Suddenly, I was pushed up against the trunk of a tree. His hands began to play with them hem of my shirt before ultimately snaking under it.

I slapped him away, "Okay, that's enough," I said sternly.

Ignoring me his mouth covered mine, his tongue trying to make its way in, I turned my head away but that only made him angry. I pushed him off and was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Let me go," I said keeping my voice leveled.

"When I said date, I meant _my kind_ of date," he said, his voice husky.

His hands began to grope me and I tried to push him away but I had lost my footing and fell to the ground, taking him with me. I began moving backwards, away from him, but he was heavier and stronger than I had anticipated and was able to hold me down. Tears started streaming down my face and I began crying out but his hand was immediately on my mouth and all that came out were muffled screams.

I used my free hand and grabbed the skin at his side. He winced slightly, losing his grip on my arm enough for me to snake out. I quickly made my way out of grasp before turning around to get up onto my feet but he was able to also. He grabbed my left wrist and spun me around again but I lay a right hook in his gut. He doubled over in pain and I took that as my opportunity to get away. I was running as fast as one could while wearing flats in a forest. I kicked them off and ran as fast as I could before I finally reached the road. I looked both ways, trying to get a sense of where I was. A sign a few yards down had said Route 32 and I had recognized it as the sign I pass every time I go to the lake. In fact, I was only a few minutes away from it and I could probably get there on foot.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at my contacts list before pressing the call button.

* * *

_**Dean**_

The room was silent while we watched the movie. Obviously the girl was gonna die, I mean, she ran to the second floor and is sitting in the fucking bath tub without any way to defend herself, but it didn't stop the movie from being any less creepy. The suspense was killing me as the killer slowly made his way down the hall. He was turning the knob of the bathroom door when my phone suddenly started blaring. Everyone in the room, me and some of Sammy's friends, jumped at the sudden noise. A few of them shot me looks and I quickly got up and answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver. There was no response. "Hello?" I say again. Holy shit, I'm gonna die. They are going to tell me '_I'm in your house and I'm going to kill you._' A small panic rose up through me before I noticed there was a noise coming from the other end.

"Cas?" I asked worriedly but she didn't respond, just continued sobbing. "Cas are you alright?"

"Lake," she said finally, and then hung up.

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran to the front door, "Mom, I'm sleeping over at Adam's tonight," I called out quickly, not waiting for a response.

I ran over to the Impala throwing the door open and slamming it closed just as forcefully and I drove off as quickly as I could, regardless of the speed limit.

The fact that Cas was crying, that's what drove me, because this was the girl that pulled a knife on me the first day I met her. Castiel meant something, something more than all those other girls did. The girl had left a freaking imprint on my life just by looking at me with her electric blue eyes. I didn't just wanna get in bed with her, I wanted to cuddle with her. _Cuddle. _Trust me when I say Dean Winchester does not cuddle.

But for Castiel, I would do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh man, I wrote this before I finished writing the second chapter. It was just kind of lingering in my head and I couldn't ignore it because I know if I did, I probably would have forgotten it. So here's a fluffy nice little chapter for you guys. _

* * *

_**Castiel**_

I ran through the woods, tears streaming down my face, trying to get to the only place that mattered. I fell a few times, getting cuts and scratches as I fell on all fours, but I ignored those and kept running. By the time I reached the slope that lead up to the lake, I saw him. He looked at me, worry washed over his face, and I ran over to him. When I reached him, I immediately buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, gripping his green shirt in my fists. He silently stood there, his arms wrapped around myself and I felt his hand stroking my hair. I sobbed into his chest for what felt like forever.

And he let me.

Dean moved his hands to my shoulders and pushed me back to examine my face. He slid his hands down to my own and led me to the middle of the dock and sat down with me. I brought my knees to my chest as he pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head into the crook of his neck and squeezed a part of his shirt near his shoulder. I felt him turn his head and gently kiss my forehead. I slowly lifted my head from his shoulder to study his expression, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight, as he looked back at me. I was sure I looked like crap, my eyes felt, and probably looked, swollen from the crying. I tore my eyes away from him and wiped any excess tears from my face. I looked straight out across the lake, still feeling his gaze on me as I did so. The only sound was our breathing and a few of the nocturnal creatures of the night.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked me softly.

I shook my head and stared straight ahead, "I-I don't wanna see anyone else right now."

He nodded his head slowly and we were silent again. Time passed for a long time when, a gust of wind suddenly blew by and made me shiver, "If we're gonna be here longer, you're gonna freeze," he said looking over me, taking note of my bare shoulders. He thought over something before speaking again, "Wait here."

* * *

_**Dean**_

I waited for Cas to nod before I released her and rose from my spot. As she looked at me, her eyes were liquid and scared and weak and it killed me to see her in his state and made me want to kill Alastair for making her look like that.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "I won't be gone long."

She remained silent and turned her attention back to the lake. I picked up my leather jacket on the other side of the dock and put it around her to keep her from getting any colder. Then I turned on my heel to get to my car. I hurried my steps, not wanting Cas to wait alone any longer than she needed to. When the Impala was finally in sight, I grinned. I quickly moved to the back and lifted the trunk. I rummaged through all the shit when I finally found some blankets and pulled two out_._ I made my way back to the dock to see Cas curled up still staring out at the lake. She turned her head as I lay one blanket down on the grass beside the dock. I sat in the middle, putting the other blanket beside me. I gestured for her to come over and she did. She crawled back onto my lap and nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked slowly and carefully.

She paused and I felt her shake her head. We were silent for what felt like hours until she finally spoke.

"You know a week ago isn't the first time we met here," she said quietly.

My eyebrows rose, "It wasn't?"

I felt her shake her head again, "Two years ago, I saw you here . . . and you were drowning. For a second, I didn't know what I was seeing and then I saw you go under and I thought you would come back up and when you didn't . . . well, without thinking, I jumped in after you. You ended up getting farther down than I had anticipated but I grabbed your arm and tried to pull you out but you were so much bigger than me. It felt like I was trying to pull you out of hell or something. I thought I would run out of air before I could help you but before I knew it I was coughing up on shore, you right beside me," she admitted, "Trust me when I say I had the biggest crush on you. I thought doing this would have at least gotten you to notice me, I mean, I would have noticed if someone had saved my life but when I saw you again at school, you were making out with Lisa and still had no idea who I was."

"That was you?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"I-I swear, I didn't know."

I felt her shrug, "It's why I was such a bitch when I met you. I thought you were an ungrateful douche bag or something."

"What changed?"

She pulled back and looked me in the eye, "you cared . . . about me . . . and you were here, _are_ here, tonight."

"Cas, I like you a lot. More than anyone I have in a while, maybe ever, it doesn't really matter. The fact that you called me crying killed me. I never want to hear or see that again and if I ever cause it, be my guest and push me into the lake."

"We sound like such a chick flick," she shook her head and laughed. Her smile became smaller as she looked at me and I took note of her leaning in so I followed. Just like that, our lips were pressed against each other and I noticed taste of tears and alcohol mixed together.

I pulled away from her, my lips immediately feeling cold, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask. Her expression was confused, so I explained, "It's just that, I feel like you're in a vulnerable place and I . . . it's just . . . I feel like I'm taking advantage of you by going along with this and I don't wanna freak you out. I mean, I don't know what happened tonight but when you got here you…"

"Dean," she breathed, "it's okay," she muttered and leaned in again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hand on the small of her back. I traced the bottom of her lip with my tongue and I felt her mouth part open slightly and I began to explore her mouth. I licked the roof of her mouth causing her to shiver in my arms and I mentally smiled at the reaction. My hand was tangled in her hair and I noticed we were in this same position before, just one week ago, under very different circumstances.

Suddenly she pulled away, allowing me to catch my breath and I felt her lips go to my collar bone nipping and sucking away. Her mouth made its way to my jaw as she slowly traced a line of kisses along it, then grazing my cheekbones, then to the corners of my mouth, before slowly making her way back to my mouth. I bit her lip slightly and I felt her moan more than I heard it. One of her hands started sliding down from my shoulder to my chest and I felt her smile.

My pants started to feel tight and I pushed her away. She bit her lip looking up at me through her long lashes, "No_. No._ Don't do that_,_" I scolded as I turned away to get the blanket from beside me. Suddenly her lips were at my neck again, "_oh my god,_" I groaned. I took her wrists and pulled her off me. "_Cas,_" I warned. She unwillingly put her hands down with a smirk playing on her lips.

I lay back, looking up at the sky and I felt her head rest against my chest. I began stroking her hair, looking up at the night sky and counting as many constellations as I could.

"Dean?" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," she said moving her head next to mine. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"I think I should be the one giving thanks," I said against her skin.

"It happened two years ago. It's fine."

"I was more or less referring to the fact that you have provided me with two nights of sleeping with someone."

She pushed away and looked at me with skeptic eyes, "really?"

"I mean it in the most innocent sense of the term," I smiled defensively, pulling her back down next to me. She propped herself on her elbow and looked at me. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes. After a little while, she didn't put her head down so I opened one eye to see her face centimeters away from mine. "What are you doing?" I ask, taken aback by her closeness.

"Counting your freckles," she said, her eyes focused on the area between my eyes.

"Yes, um, why?"

"Because I have sleep issues. Just close your eyes."

"I don't know if I can anymore. You're kind of pulling an Edward Cullen on me."

She rolled her eyes, "Counting sheep doesn't work for me, okay? I imagine reasons why the sheep would be going over the fence in the first place. I'm an insomniac."

"What about last night? You fell asleep before I did."

She shrugged, "first time in years."

"Come here," I pulled her down. I lay on my side facing her and locked one of her legs between both of mine so as to keep her from getting away. She followed along and pulled herself into my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. "You good?" I ask and I felt her nod her head. I waited until I felt her breathing eventually slow. I put my lips to her hair and closed my own eyes, letting sleep envelope me like my arms did around her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh geez. Sorry this took so long to get out, I have personal issues with describing things.  
If you guys hadn't noticed, the rating's been bumped up. So I guess it's time I put this here  
**WARNING:** sex. yeah, sex. and dirty thoughts._

Dean woke up the next morning and his eyes immediately fell on Castiel. She was still sleeping and she was lying on her stomach now and her head was on his arm and she was faced towards him and her mouth was slightly open and her hair was all messed up and with all this going on she looked like a little kid. He propped himself up on his right elbow and he guessed sometime during the night, she took his jacket off. Her arms were exposed once again and he noticed something on her shoulder. At first, he just thought it was a scratch, but then he noticed it was on both of her shoulders. He began to trace the lines, white then darkening into black. his touch made Castiel stir slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

She raised her head and for a moment, she just lay there looking up at him and Dean swears it was like looking into one of the deepest, warmest seas and he felt like he was about to drown. She smiled then and took in a deep breath. "Morning," she said quietly, her voice raspy from sleep.

Dean smiled back at her, his finger still on her back, "How'd you sleep?"

She pushed herself up from the blanket and sat up. "Like a baby," she grinned before laying her head down on his stomach and taking his free hand, mindlessly tracing the lines and creases. "What time is it?"

"Sometime around nine," he guessed, watching her play with his hand.

She sighed before letting go, "I should probably go home. I have to make breakfast for everyone."

He nodded and they both rose up. She faced away from him as she began stretching her joints, an occasional _pop_ sounding as she did so. She bent down and reached for her toes, her skirt going up slightly. Dean's eyes widened as he caught a slight glimpse of her blue underwear before turning around out of embarrassment and late courtesy, but damn did she have a nice ass.

"Dean?" she said when finished. He turned around to face her and her eyebrows rose, "why are you all red?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "ah, no . . . reason . . . I'll take you home," he told her, turning away to fold the blanket, mostly to get his mind off of her . . . parts. She bent down to the other side of the blanket and helped him fold it and then picked the other, unused, blanket up and handed it to him. She picked his jacket up and slung it over her arm. As she walked Dean noticed her wince when she stepped. He looked down at her feet to see that she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Your feet," he said, knowing she would understand.

She looked down then back to him, "I kinda . . . threw them . . . so I could run better." Without thinking, Dean gave her the blankets and picked her up into a fireman's hold. "Whoa, Dean, put me down," she said immediately trying to push me away. He ignored her protests and walked to the car. After a little while, she stopped struggling and just chilled there. Dean slowly put her down when they got to the Impala.

The two drove in moderate silence, tiredness still lingering from the morning. When they pulled up to her driveway, she got out of the car and he was about to back up when she crouched down, "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, it's Sunday breakfast and all. Won't your brothers mind?"

"It's fine. Come on," she waved him over. Dean pulled his key out of the ignition and got out from his side. He walked over to her and, without thinking, snaked his hand into hers, noticing some bumps but not bothering to look at her hand, and they walked to the front door. She was about to put her key in when the door swung open and Dean was pushed up against a pillar supporting the porch and she was pulled into an embrace.

"Thank God you're okay," her brother, Lucifer, said as he examined her at arm's length, "this idiot," he pointed at Gabriel, "finally told us what happened _after_ we got a call from Balthazar telling us he talked to Chuck."

"Why the hell are you here, Winchester?" her other brother, Michael, glared accusingly as he pushed his forearm harder into Dean's chest.

Cas pulled away from Lucifer and grabbed Michael's arm, "It's fine. He didn't do anything." He looked from Dean to her and his eyes went from staring daggers to wide-eyed and worried. Slowly, the pressure he was exerting with his arm began to lessen and he finally put his arm down, allowing Dean to breathe properly once more. Cas's hand lightly brushed his and she looked at him uneasily, "You okay?" she asked quietly in front of her brothers. Dean nodded and she turned to her siblings, "I was with him last night and he took me home this morning. That's all."

Gabriel stood in the threshold of the door with his arms folded and smirked, "You little sinner."

Lucifer, Michael, and Castiel all shot him a pointed look, "we didn't _do_ anything," she retorted. Lucifer looked back at her with a raised brow before she mouthed something to him and he nodded. "Can we just go inside?" Everyone nodded and made their way inside. Castiel stood in her spot and waited for Dean, "Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "I'm sorta used to aggressive male figures, just never to that extent."

Dean followed her into the house and they walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter adjacent to the stove as he watched her bustle around the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" she asks, opening the fridge. Gabriel was the only one to open his mouth but before he could say anything, "no one? Grilled cheese it is then." She pulled out butter and cheese and placed them onto the counter beside the stove. "You don't get a say because I've done enough for you this week," she said looking at him. He slowly looked down in silent understanding and played with his fingers.

"So," Lucifer started from the head of the table, "are you two dating?" Dean crossed his arms and opened his mouth but immediately closed it and looked at Cas. She quickly looked away from him to turn to the stove and there was a light sheen of pink on her cheeks. "Complicated, huh? Okay, I get it." He said putting his hands up. For a little while it was quiet, then, "Just remember to use a condom," And if Dean had had a drink he swears it would have gone everywhere.

"Luc!" Cas dropped her spatula and stared wide-eyed at her big brother.

"_Safe sex is great sex, Better wear a latex_," he continued when a small knife narrowly missed his head and pierced the wall behind him. His eyes were wide as he looked from the knife to his little sister who was now staring daggers at him.

"Dumbass," Michael scoffed.

"Damn right," she said angrily as she closed what I assume was the knife drawer and turned back to the stove. Lucifer slowly turned around to yank the knife out of the wall behind him, leaving behind a small slit in the wall, and Dean noticed there were several other slits similar to that one. After ten more minutes, Cas put down a plate piled with grilled cheese in the middle of the table. Everyone sat down and began eating.

"Your accuracy is flawless and terrifying," Luc mentioned.

"I know it is," she scoffed.

"I think it's time we tell Dean-o embarrassing stories about our little Cassie," Gabriel smirked, messing up her hair, "I'll go first! One time, I was doing homework and I started hearing moaning from the other room so I walked over to see Cassie on the couch staring at the TV in sort of disturbed confusion and when I looked she was watching a porno about a babysitter and a pizza guy."

"One time," Michael began, "she was trying to be cool and roll away in her desk chair and so she kicked off of the table to roll back but she was on carpet so all that happened was the chair fell back and she tried grabbing something to stop her but she grabbed Gabe's underwear, screamed and threw it over and crashed on the floor."

"Me too!" Lucifer said excitedly, "Okay so one time I was sitting on the couch and Castiel was walking down the steps between the kitchen and the living room when she suddenly passed out. Her last words before going down were 'MY BURGER' and she just lay there, her burger dismantled right beside her. She woke up three minutes later still lying on the floor. I mean, I would've helped her, but I couldn't stop laughing," everyone laughed. Cas was covering her face with her hair but behind it, you could see her smiling too.

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a bath in my tears," she said as she stood and Dean noticed her wince when she got to her feet. She waved at the boys as she turned around, limping slightly as she walked away.

"The kid's a mess," Lucifer started, "but out of all of us, she's the smartest."

"More like she's a prodigy," Michael corrected and looked at Dean, "her grades have always been the best and she's a genius. You hand her any instrument in the studio downstairs and she'll play it."

"She's the best cook no matter how highly Gabriel thinks of himself," Lucifer added.

"And with all of that, she still manages to take care of us," Gabriel said quietly, "I guess this is honesty hour," he shrugged, "When our parents died, she kinda just took on the role of mother without noticing."

"Truth is, even though I know she's fully capable of defending herself and holding out her own, I feel like we need to protect her from the world," Michael said looking at his two brothers, "I can't stop seeing her as the weedy little ten-year old she was when our parents died."

"Unfortunately she takes after us in bad habits."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Well, _I_ haven't done anything," Michael defended, "but these two idiots got her into smoking and drinking."

"She smokes?"

"Yeah . . ." Lucifer said guiltily, "I mean, she doesn't do cigarettes, but she gets high once in a while."

"And her alcohol tolerance is insane," Gabriel added, "She can probably drink more than half a botte of Jack Daniel's before she gets a little tipsy."

The four of us were quiet for a while, "why are you guys telling me all this?" Dean asks quietly.

Lucifer shrugged, "you deserve to know. Plus, my bedroom is right next to Castiel's, and I've heard her scream and cry every night for the past six years up until two nights ago. You know what I heard? _Nothing. _Not one sound."

"She likes you. A lot," Gabriel said.

"Remember how it felt when I dug my arm into your chest?" Michael asked. Dean nodded, wincing a little and rubbing his chest from the memory. "Well, if you hurt her, imagine that feeling tenfold," he finished quickly before Castiel came back, now wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"What happened to your hands?" Lucifer asked quickly. Dean looked to see that she had wrapped her hands, and under her socks, probably her feet too, in bandages.

"I kept falling last night," she shrugged, "I'm fine."

Dean looked at the clock to see that it was a few minutes past noon, "I should probably get going," he announced. Castiel nodded and Dean waved goodbye to her brothers.

She walked with him out to my car and crossed her arms, "thanks...for everything," she smiled.

"It's not a problem," he shrugged. They stood there looking at each other for a while. _What do I do? D-do I just say bye, do I hug her? Fuck._ "Um," he held out his hand, "bye."

She raised her eyebrow as she looked at it. After a short pause, she uncrossed her arms and shook his hand, "Okay?" she smiled in confusion.

_What. The. Fuck._ Dean quickly turned around and got into the driver's side. When he put the key into the ignition, the engine revved, and then died. He tried again only getting the same outcome. He looked at the gas gauge to see the line had fallen onto the E. _Dammit. _Dean got out of the car and scratched his head nervously.

"Car trouble?" she asked with a knowing tone, a smirk wiped across her face. He nodded. "Follow me," she said, turning around and holding her bandaged hand out behind her. Dean took it and Castiel led him back inside the house. She took a set of keys off a hook with a blue C above it and brought led Dean to the garage.

The corners of his mouth upturned involuntarily and excitement grew in his system, "Do we..?" he trailed off in an unfinished question.

"Yup," she said, the p making a popping noise. She let go of my hand and unlocked the car. "Dean, meet Reinier," she smiled knocking the hood of the sleek black Mercedes. From experience in being in the cars of Jo, Cassie, and Lisa, Dean was terrified to see another car that belonged to a girl. Cas noticed his skeptical expression as he stood on the passenger side and she just scoffed. He shrugged her off and opened the door. He shouldn't have been surprised that her car was spotless.

"How long have you had this car?" he asked, getting in and immediately sinking into the comfortable leather interior.

"A year," she said, pressing a button. The garage door began opening and she backed out of her driveway.

"Why does it still smell new?" he noticed, taking a deep breath in.

"'Cause I know how to take care of my car," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "tell me where to go." After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke.

"So, uh, I hear you smoke," he said slowly.

"Yeah," she shrugs, "sometimes. I mean, I hate cigarettes, but I'll take a few hits off a joint." Dean nodded silently, looking straight ahead. "Is that a problem?" she asked after a while.

He shook his head quickly, "No, no, I do too. I just…kinda wasn't expecting it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't really imagine you being the type to smoke."

"Well," she began, "I'm adorable when I'm high," she said in mock cockiness.

When they finally pulled up to Dean's house, they both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"So, I'll need your keys," she told him, holding her hand out.

Dean nodded, reluctantly giving her keys to Baby, "How am I gonna get to school tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up in your car. Stop worrying," she said, tugging his shirt collar down, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and parted his mouth slightly and she placed her lips between them. It was slow at first but then Dean licked her bottom lip, her mouth parting open farther, allowing his tongue to make its way in. He leisurely pushed her against the banister, never taking his lips off her. He placed his hands on the railing on either side of her and leaned into her even more, their bodies making full contact with only two layers of clothing between them. Their mouths moved in a slow synchronization that went on forever.

And then forever was cut short with the sound of a throat clearing. Dean's eyes shot open as he pulled away from Castiel and looked over his shoulder to see his cockblock of a little brother standing in the open doorway of the house, a stupid, cocky smile plastered across his cheeks.

"Good morning, Dean. Nice to see you outside of school, Castiel," he nodded to the two of them, taking note of their current position.

"You too, Sam," Castiel said shyly, not making any effort to get out of Dean's hold.

"What?" Dean practically spat out.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you that Mrs. McClellan called and was concerned that you weren't letting the poor girl breath," he laughed and turned on his heel, shutting the door behind him. Dean was about to turn back to Cas when Sam's head appeared through a crack in the door, "So does this mean you two are dating?"

"Dude, I swear," Dean threatened, not bothering to finish. Sam shrugged him off and closed the door once more. "I swear I'm gonna kill that little bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Castiel's while she just laughed at his remark. He opened his eyes to see her lick her lips as she stared hungrily at his mouth. Dean took his hand off the banister and moved it to the side of her face, tilting her head up slightly as he leaned down to kiss her again. His mouth parts open slightly and her tongue slides in and it felt like she was trying to tie a knot out of a cherry stem and it almost made Dean weak in the knees. Letting out a quiet moan, she leaned into him even more as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He snaked his hands under the hem of her shirt, lightly grazing the bare skin he was met with. The two broke apart and connected foreheads, both of them panting for air.

"_Fuck me_" she muttered through heavily lidded eyes.

"What?"

Her eyes widen as she realized what she had just said and her cheeks burned red, "fuck," she cursed, dropping her arms from around Dean's neck and covering her bowed face in embarrassment.

Dean laughed at her expression and pulled her in. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, still covering her face, "Just let me die in self-loathing. I've lived as full a life as I possibly could," she said, her voice muffled.

Dean placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. She dropped her own hands to show her still red face. He slowly dragged his thumb across her bottom lip before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Hello," a feminine voice sounded from behind them. Dean broke away from Castiel to see his mother standing in the same spot as Sam with a small smile on her face.

"Uh, hi mom," Dean said guiltily. He pulled away from Cas to give them some space between each other, "I was just about to come inside."

"Clearly," she nodded her head sarcastically then looking over at Cas.

"Uh, mom, this is Castiel Novak," Dean gestures, stepping over a little to show Cas off. Something in his mom's eyes spark but he ignored it.

The corners of Cas's reddened mouth turn up slightly, "Hello, Mrs. Winchester," she said quietly then looked at Dean, "I should go home now."

"Yeah, okay," he nodded.

"I'll pick you and Sam up tomorrow?" she asked, walking toward the edge of the porch.

"I'm counting on it." Castiel nodded and was about to step off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Cas smiled and walked away. "I'll text you," he called out to her.

She turned around to face him, "I'm counting on it," she said, walking backwards.

When Castiel turned the corner, Dean turned toward the door to see that his mom had watched that whole endeavor. Dean bowed his head and hid his burned cheeks from his mom.

"That didn't look like Adam."

"Well," I paused, "I would certainly hope not."

"What happened to Lisa? She was a . . . fairly nice girl," she tried but I know my mother hated Lisa.

"We were never really a thing," Dean shrugged, "Cas is . . . I dunno. She's amazing mom."

"First time I've heard you ," his mom said, blocking the door.

"We kinda just happened," he said staring at the ground

"She's not just another fling of yours, is she?"

"What? No. Definitely not."

"Good. She's a very nice girl. Her parents were wonderful people."

Dean looked up at his mother, "You knew them?"

"Of course. You did too. You two used to play together all the time one summer. Well, her _and_ her brothers, but you two always clicked. Then school started and it seemed like you just kind of forgot about her."

"Wait… _Kitty?_" I ask thinking of those memories.

"That's the name you always called her. You couldn't say Castiel and you would always say Catsiel which made you call her Kitty"

"I thought she had blond hair?"

"Well she did but that was because her brother Gabriel felt weird about being the only light haired one in the family so he did something to her shampoo."

"Damn."

"Just make sure you use a condom," she said, turning on her heel. Dean gaped at her and she continued, "God knows I want grandchildren but not at this age."

* * *

"Hey, Dean," Gabriel greeted as he opened the door, "Castiel's upstairs in her room." Dean nodded and added a quiet thanks. From the bottom of the stairs Gabe called up, "I'll warn you now, she does this weird thing sometimes."

"Weird thing?" he stopped at a landing.

"Weird for us. You might like it. Just… go."

Dean looked at him skeptically but continued upstairs.

He turned the corner to Castiel's room and opened the door, "Hey Cas, Gabe told me I could- _damn._" he begins but his sentence getting cut off the moment he sees Cas. She was sitting at her desk, her hair was damp and she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Hey," she said looking up from her laptop. Dean stood against the door with wide-eyes and dirty thoughts, staring at her.

"Cas… Um… you're…"

"Only partially clothed? Yes, I am aware."

"Why?" he asks cautiously.

"Because I just took a shower and you're not supposed to get dressed immediately. You kinda just chill naked for a little while," she leaned back, "it's the best part of a shower."

"Yeah, I-I bet it is," he said, realizing he had been staring at her chest the entire time. A smile spread across Castiel's face and she rose from her spot to stand directly in front of Dean and hooked her arms around his neck, one and half layers between them.

"Job's already half done, why don't you take the liberty to finish it?" she said, a devilish hint in her voice.

"Huh?" Dean said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Dean," she grazed his jaw line with her lips, "Do I make you nervous?"

"At this particular moment, yes," he said looking up at the ceiling as her mouth continued grazing his neck. She looked at him after a moment and pulled herself up to his lips. The kiss was slow and lazy and Dean's hands found their way to her sides, lightly rubbing the bare skin before trailing down to her sides. He crouched down slightly to pick her up at her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept one hand on the small of her back and the other holding onto one of her legs as he got onto the bed. He dropped her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

She broke away and they both sat up as he started pulling his shirt off while she worked at the button of his pants. He helped her slide them off and he leaned down to her neck, placing light kisses along the line of it and sucking the hollow part at her collar bone. His hand slid to her back as he unclasped her bra, it falling to the floor as Dean felt her beasts make contact with his bare chest. She moaned quietly as he pressed his soft lips against hers, a surge running everywhere their skin made contact.

He slowly played with the hemline of her dark blue underwear, hearing her whimper as he let his finger sweep center of the front. He looked up to see her usually bright blue eyes had gone dark with hunger. She nodded and they both slid their underwear down. She fell back as he pulled a condom out from his wallet. He carefully slid the rubber onto his hardened cock and looked at her carefully.

"_Dean,_" she moaned as he lifted one of her legs and was about to insert himself into her.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up, gasping for air. He looked around to see that he was hard and alone in his own bedroom.

_Holy fuck_, he thought as he fell back onto his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE. _SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER. I HATED IT AND AM GLAD IT'S OVER. **

"Care to explain your new fashion statement?" Michael asked as he walked outside.

I stood beside Dean's car, filling the fuel tank just enough to get me to the nearest gas station. I looked at the bandages wrapped around my hands and looked back at him, "Last night I almost got raped," I muttered, not being able to look him.

It was silent for a while, causing me to look up in time to see Michael head inside, "Mike?" I called out to him. I nervously pulled the red jug out of the fuel tank and set it on the ground before hurrying inside. I turned into the kitchen in time to see Michael grabbing Gabriel by the collar of his shirt, a trickle of blood running from the shorter boy's nose.

"Michael!" I called out and ran over to pull him off, "Let go of him!" I demanded, as I pulled his fist off of Gabriel's collar and stood between my two brothers.

"Castiel, move," Michael demanded, his eyes going dark.

"_No._"

"Castiel, it's fine," Gabriel said quietly from behind me, "I deserve it."

"No! No one deserves anything, okay? I handled it and it's over. It's done."

"I swear the moment I see that son of a bitch I'm gonna-"

"Make him angrier and more determined," I said through gritted teeth before he could finish his sentence, "I said I handled it. You guys doing anything is only gonna make it worse. I-I'm fine," I stuttered. But I wasn't. I was scared to death thinking of the possibility of seeing Alastair tomorrow.

I watched my older brother's jaw clench as he stared at me for a moment more before walking away. I heard him go up the stairs then slam the door to his room. I turned around to look at my other brother, inspecting his nose and noticing his eye beginning to swell also before telling him to sit as I got him some ice. I handed the bag to him while I wiped the blood off his face.

"Don't," he said grabbing my wrist, "You don't need to."

"Shut up," I told him, slapping his hand away, "You didn't technically force me to do it. You didn't threaten me or anything. You just asked and I said okay. It's not your fault you're an idiot, got that?" I asked, dabbing at the area below his nose, "tilt your head back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not unscathed," I say waving my hand above his eyes to show him my bandages "but I'll live."

"How'd you get those?"

"I'm an uncoordinated mess, who, when in panic, doesn't know how to run on flat surfaces,"I shrugged as I threw the napkin away and leaned against the counter, "same goes for my feet. I threw my shoes off so it would be easier to run faster."

"You're such an idiot," he shakes his head.

"I get it from you."

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke again, "Mom used to do this for me," he said, gesturing to the ice bag, "exact same way. She'd fill it up halfway then wrap it in a paper towel then I'd stand close by, making sure I didn't take it off and sneak away to go play some more," he smiled at the memory then looked at his younger sister, "you know, you don't have to take her place. We're big boys Castiel. We're men!" he said flexing his bicep.

"I'm not trying to take her place," I said defensively as I played with the necklace that dangled below the hollow of my neck.

He shrugged, "I get that but you always give out this serious mom vibe. That party we went to last week, that was your first in how long? A year, two?"

"Why don't you give Michael some of this crap too? You think I act like mom? He tries to take dad's place all the time. He lives in dad's shadow and now that dad's gone he's taking his place."

"Well someone needed to take charge of three crying kids."

"_And someone did_. You know, our older brother Inias? The one that's barely around so he can take care of four teenagers even though he's barely out of college."

Gabriel was quiet as he realized he had forgotten his oldest brother. I crossed my arm and held onto my shoulder as I avoided making eye contact. "I'm gonna go. Get some gas for the car," I announced before turning around.

"You're right," he said quietly, putting the bag down, "Michael does act like dad. And you _do_ act like mom. But it's not always a bad thing. I just . . . it's just you're turning into one of those kids who have to grow up really fast and barely live their lives. Michael at least plays sports and goes out to parties and stuff."

"I'm fine doing what I'm doing. I have friends, I'm happy."

"Are you?" Gabriel asked solemnly.

"Yes," I said holding my arms before turning around and leaving.

_I'm fine._

"Gross," I grimaced walking by Gabriel as he continued squirting chocolate syrup over strawberry syrup on top of a stack of pancakes.

"As if it's any different from you making Pop Tarts."

"Excuse you. Pop Tarts are actually good," I crossed my arms after starting the toaster.

The sound of air started coming out of the bottle and Gabriel sighed, "Not even enough to put in my milk. Why don't they make bigger versions of these?" he said looking at the now empty bottle of chocolate syrup.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "They do, your holding it."

He shook his head, "36 ounces is not enough."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to put my now warm Pop Tarts on a plate. I sat down across from Gabe and bit onto the edge of one.

Michael came rushing into the kitchen as he grabbed a glass. He stood at the table and began pouring, "gotta hurry up and get to school for a football meeting," he said chugging down the milk. He walked behind me and I held out my other Pop Tart, "Thanks," he said, patting my head before hurrying to the door.

I stood up from my own seat putting my plate in the sink, "Can you give me a ride today?" Gabriel asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"I'm picking Dean and his little brother up in Dean's car and then I'm gonna ride home with them."

He shrugged, "So?"

"How're you gonna get home?"

"Who said I was coming home?" he raised his brow suggestively, taking a bite into his pancakes.

"Gross," I repeated as I thought about the last time Kali and Gabriel were in a car together. I looked at the time, "Let's go then," I suggested, rising from my seat and outing my plate in the sink. He scarfed down the rest of his "breakfast" and followed me out to the Impala.

"Backseat," I told him when I saw him reach for the passenger side door.

"But-"

"No. Backseat."

He made a face before getting sliding into the spot behind me. I drove to Dean's house to see the two Winchester boys waiting outside. Once I pulled in, I moved to the passenger, allowing Dean his regular spot in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Baby," he said, stroking the wheel of the car. Out of context, one might think he was actually speaking to me. They would be totally and utterly wrong.

"Cas?" Gabriel asked raising a brow. I shrugged as Sam got in the spot behind me and I noticed Gabriel staring at him. Gabe caught my eye and I shot him a look before he clenched his jaw and stared out the window.

"Hi, Castiel," Sam smiled as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Hello, Sam," I smiled at the younger Winchester. I looked over at Dean, "at least someone says hello to me."

He gave me an apologetic look before pulling out of the driveway and made our way to school.

**Please don't kill me for making his so short. I just wanted to get it out because I was making you guys wait so long. Rest assured, I'll try to get a start on Chapter 10 and will get it out as soon as I can muster it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look guys! It's a new chapter! (sorry for any errors! I'm using my phone to upload these now. Me being efficient does not work)**

Sam and Gabe walked ahead to join their friends while Dean lingered beside me. I stared at the ground and shoved my hand in my pockete while holding the strap of my backpack close.

"So... " he started, mimicking my posture.

"Yes?"

He breathed out, "Uh . . . How are you?" he asked awkwardly, scratching his head.

"You wanna talk about what happened Saturday," I said, skipping to the point.

"Well... Yeah."

"And you're not sure what to do now that we're back in school."

He paused "It's not that I don't like being around you. It's just..." he looked at me, not saying anything, "you're not gonna say what's wrong?" he smiled.

"I think I know but I wanna hear you say it," I said looking up at him.

He let a heavy breath out as I stopped at my locker, "I like being around you. A lot. The only person whose got you beat is Sammy." he stopped and looked at the ground

"But..." I said, crossing my arm over my chest and holding onto my upper arm.

"I don't know how to be with you around other people. Even when your brothers were there, they did most of the talking. When I'm with you I feel like we're off in our own little world because we were always alone."

"And now you don't know how to act now that we're in front of our peers," I finished.

He nodded slowly, "I'm not friends with good people. Jo is the only person I'll willingly hang out with."

"So, you want to keep us on the down low."

"Because I don't want the people I talk to messing with you. I need you to understand that I'm not doing his because I'm ashamed of being around you."

"Dean, I get it."

"You do?" I nodded "And you're not mad?"

"I get where you're coming from."

"I'm friends with Alastair," I cringed at the name, "or at least I was as of today and if he knows what's going on here" he gestured between the two us of us, "I don't want to know what might happen."

"So it'll be a secret," I nodded.

"For now," he added before taking my hand. He looked up and down the hall before kissing me softly, "I'll see you during English," he said, squeezing my hand before going to his own locker.

XXX

"I don't know Ash, I think the beard is working for me," Chuck said rubbing the scruff growing on his chin.

"It makes you look like a hermit," Balthazar scoffed.

"Please, Chuck will be a famous writer. He'll never be a hermit."

"Thank you, Becky," Chuck said, kissing her on the cheek.

"How about you Cassie? No burger?"

I shrugged and slumped lower in my seat, "I'm not hungry."

"Well you wanna tell me what you were doing at that party with Alastair Saturday night?" he pressed.

My stomach sank as I remembered what had happened. I felt a pressure on my chest that wasn't physically there but was still burned into my memory, my lips burning in a way that just felt wrong. I looked away from Balthazar to see Alastair laughing along with one of the girls at his table when he suddenly made eye contact with me. I averted my eyes quickly as I felt my throat constrict on itself, my eyes beginning to water uncontrollably and my breathing becoming shallow.

"Castiel?" Balthazar asked worriedly, placing on arm on my shoulder. I immediately slapped his hand away and fell from seat, staring up at the worried expressions of my friends.

"I-I-I c- I-can't-" I tried between breaths, ultimately shaking my head as tears began to fall. A crowd had gathered around to stare at my breakdown. Jo had come to my side at some point trying to calm me down to no avail.

"C'mon Castiel, just try putting your head between your knees and breathing," she instructed.

"Cas?" a voice said from behind the crowd. Dean emerged from the crowd, pushing his way to get out. He made his way over to me and i felt hin kneel down beside me. "Cas? Cas look at me," he said gently. He brushed his fingers along the back of my hand before gently holding onto it. I slowly looked up at him as I tried but failed to steady my breathing.

Jo looked between us but ignored it for now, "I'm gonna go get the nurse," she said in a clipped tone before running through the crowd.

"Take it easy, Cas. Just breath with me, okay?" he began breathing at the 5-2-5 pace. I had barely managed to breathe 4-2-3 before Jo had come back with the nurse, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer in tow.

"Okay everyone, move back," nurse Moseley instructed. She looked at me with a worried expression and said gently, "I'm gonna need you to steady your breathing just a bit more, sweetie. Can you do that for me?"

Without looking away from Dean, I nodded, barely registering the question because i was distracted by the sound of the cafeteria murmuring.

Dean continued to breathe at a steady pace with me until I eventually got the hang of breathing steadily.

"Great, okay, do you think you can stand up and walk to the nurse's office?" she asked.

I finally looked away from Dean to see her giving me a motherly look. I nodded my head slowly.

Dean held onto my waist and I gripped the cloth behind his shoulder as he pulled me up.

She looked between us in understanding, "Mr. Winchester, would you mind taking her to my office with me?"

"Sure, Missouri," he nodded.

She turned to my brothers, "Will you boys be coming along?"

"I will," Lucifer stepped forward. Missouri nodded and led the way to her office. Once there, Dean sat beside me on one of the beds. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat in silence.

"You're gonna need to go home and rest up," she instructed as she looked at my temperature, "you'll need some recovery time from your panic attack. Is anyone home?" I shook my head, "well you're in no condition to drive yourself home."

"I could take her to my house until her brothers come home," Dean offered.

"You're going to need permission to leave school."

"I can call my mom," he nodded.

"Very well then. Follow me," she instructed.

He squeezed my hand before rising from his spot beside me. Lucifer leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Is it because of what happened on Saturday?" he asked the ground.

"Yeah," I said, not questioning how he found out.

"I doubt you're gonna talk about it with me," I remained silent, "what about him?" he nodded in Dean's direction.

"I don't know," I responded quietly.

We were both silent for a few seconds before he spoke again, "you should. You might as well. I mean, it was him you called, not me, not Balthazar, not Gabe. Plus, judging from the way he handled you in the cafeteria, it looks like he knows what he's doing."

I nodded as Missouri and Dan walked into the room, "okay, Castiel, you just need to sign out and you'll be good to go."

I rose from the bed and walked into the front office. I signed my name on the cboardinghouse in front of the receptionist desk and gave Lucifer a hug goodbye.

"I'll pick you up around 5:45, okay?"

I nodded and turned to walk with Dean. We walked to his car in silence, our arms brushing against each other with each step.

AN:

Whoops I cliffhangered. Leave a review with what you think should happen. Or don't. I probably won't listen but I'd still like to know what you want to happen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy early birthday Helenelenlenenn!**

**Today kids, we learn about Castiel! Yayy! *gross sobbing from writing chapter***

"Welcome to my house," Dean announced as we walked through the threshold.

I looked around and took it all in. There were pictures of Dean and Sam at different ages and family photos hung on the wall. Little trinkets were scattered across the room in a neat way, suggesting a feminine presence. The house had a warm, homey feel to the place. I felt like there was another presence that was absent from my own home.

I smiled, "I like it."

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out. I took it as he led me upstairs. He opened the door to his room and pulled me over to the bed. We sat down, him sitting a few inches away. I made a face and pulled him next to me.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked carefully, placing his hand on my knee and giving it a slight squeeze. I turned my body so I was sitting criss-crossed, facing him.

I sighed heavily before starting,"so, on Saturday, Alastair took me to some bonfire Meg was having..."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Dean muttered.

I shook my head, "it's not gonna help anyone. He didn't even do anything."

"But he was gong to, Cas. He was going to..." he stopped, looking down. "during lunch one day, he said he was going for you because you were innocent or some shit. He was gonna 'use it to his advantage.'"

"He would've been too late," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"He just... He wouldn't've been the first one," I said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" he repeated, louder now.

I looked up at him through my lashes, "you can't tell anyone. I don't care if we break up after this, you have to promise me you won't tell."

"Cas, I-"

"-Dean, promise me," I told him sternly, my voice quivering slightly.

"Okay, I promise," he said quickly.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on our interlaced hands, "It happened a while back. I was at some party, I don't even know why. I hate parties but for some reason, I went to this one. I forgot who I went with but I ended up talking to this guy... Raphael," I muttered, the name burning on my tongue.

"He was smart but I couldn't see myself in any sort of relationship with him. He was like my brother or something.

"He would get us drinks and we would talk about stupid stuff like the state of the world. He was religious to a pretty extreme extent but I guess he was a pretty relatable guy but I disagreed with a few of his viewpoints.

"I realized how late it had gotten and I was in no shape to drive. Which was weird because I had only had maybe three or four drinks and it was supposed to be hard lemonade. The weak stuff that you don't actually feel unless you had an entire box.

"Raphael offered to drive me home. I feel so stupid for saying yes," I said closing my eyes, "I woke up the next morning with a pulsing headache. I-I looked around and I realized that I . . . I was naked in this trashy motel room. Alone," I choked out the last words. Tears were beginning to brim at the bottom of my eye and slightly blurred my vision but I fought them back.

"Throughout the day, I would have flashes of the night before. I could feel his weight on me, smell his stench, hear his breath in my ear," I shuddered, "by the end of the day, I had broke down crying and I locked myself in my room for the next few weeks. My brothers had tried to figure out what was wrong but I wouldn't tell them. I wouldn't tell anyone. What good would it have been? I didn't know Raphael. He could be from a different state, hell he could be from a different country. So I never said anything or told anyone. It was my own personal demon..."

I looked at Dean, trying to register his emotions, "I get it if you want to break up. Everyone has their baggage. Mine happens to be that I'm tainted-"

"Don't," he snapped, "don't you dare say that, Cas. What happened to you, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Dean. I was stupid enough to get in a car with a complete stranger!"

He shook his head, "your judgement was clouded. He spiked your drink or something."

"Exactly!" I cried, the tears finally falling, "I was stupid enough to trust him. I took drinks from him and guess what? He took something from me!" I sobbed, curling in on myself.

I could feel him look at me before I felt his arms wrap around me carefully. He pressed his lips against my temple, resting his head against mine.

"Why didn't you tell me we knew each other?" he asked quietly. I turned my look at his bowed head.

"If we had just stuck together, I could've protected you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked through choked sobs.

He looked at me with a solemn expression, "my mom told me about the summer we were six and you were blond or something, and we played together but then school started and you dyed your hair back and I was such an idiot because I thought you moved. I forgot you."

I shook my head, "you didn't forget me. You were preoccupied with your newfound friends."

"Well why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"You were happy," I shrugged wiping tears away.

He shook his head, "for years, I was off living this apple pie life while you were going through hell, Cas."

"And you were happy," I told him again.

"So what? Was this a "if you love something let it go" kind of thing?" he said, moving back.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes."

He stopped then. He stared at me, his brows knitting together before shaking his head and leaning back against the wall in defeat, "you should get some rest. You look exhausted," he suggested, dropping the subject altogether.

I nodded silently. He held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me once more. I lay my head on his shoulder and let my eyelids fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know what gets me to update faster?ReviewS. I mean, c'mon guys, I'm making an effort here. Okay well here's a thing that I've had for a bIt. Not sure if it's long or not. I'm pretty sure it is but okay I'm done.**

For the next few weeks, Dean and I were borderline inseparable, save for the classes we didn't have together and the mandatory time we had to spend with our own families, without being too over the top or drawing any unwanted attention from Alastair and his group.

"Hey, Winchester," a voice called from down the hall

I turned away from my conversation with Dean to look at one of the guys from the football team making his way toward us.

"What's up, Hendrickson?" Dean greeted, fist bumping the guy.

"Me and some of the guys have all been wondering. What's up with the two of you?" he gestured between Dean and I.

"What do you mean?" Dean crossed his arms casually.

"I mean you've been hanging out with her a lot and she's like the smartest girl in our class. She tutoring your dumb ass or something?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why would I need to tutor him?"

Victor laughed, "Haven't you seen his grades?"

I nodded, "he's passing all of them. In fact he's getting all A's."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, "What?" he looked at Dean, "Seriously bro?" Dean nodded, "Sorry man, I didn't know," he apologized quickly, "You know how half the team is; barely getting the C average they need in order to be on it."

Dean shook his head, "it's fine dude."

Victor smiled, "I'll see you later."

We both nodded a goodbye as we watched him leave.

He breathed out, "I don't get why everyone thinks I'm stupid," he muttered a little more to himself than to me, "So how about it?" Dean asked, continuing our conversation.

I shrugged, "I don't know, Dean. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I haven't really been around parents in a while."

"Come on, Cas. You haven't technically been formally introduced to my parents yet. Hell, the first time you met my mom, we were making out. My mom just wants to meet you and Sam's girlfriend."

I arched my brow at him, "Does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

His eyes widened the slightest bit and he cleared his throat, "No it's just that she wants to meet you because my parents haven't had the chance to have an actual conversation with you. I mean not that I wouldn't like you to be my girlfriend. It's just that it's a touchy topic that we haven't actually touched on and-"

"When?" I interrupted so that he wouldn't pass out from lack of breath.

"Friday," he said immediately, then realizing how eager he sounded, "I feel like this should be the other way around."

"It should be but seeing as how I'm lacking the crucial part of the 'Meet the Parent' process, you'll have to take the role."

"Right. So will you?" he asked persistently.

I sighed before hesitantly saying okay, "I'm nervous is all."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you."

"And if they don't?"

"They will. I gotta go to class, I'll see you in English," I nodded as he squeezed my hand before turning down the hall.

Xxx

"Aw, that's so sweet! Dean is actually taking initiative in a relationship!" Jo gushed after I told her about Dean's plan Friday.

"I just don't know what I'm suppose to do for it. Do I bring something for dessert? Do I dress up? Should I be casual?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling of the biology lab.

"Will you relax? I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," she assured me.

"You know his parents," I pointed out, "maybe you should come with!"

"Calm down, Castiel. You're worrying over nothing. Mary is so sweet and John is a great guy. Besides, you're great with my mom."

"Yeah, well your mom owns a bar and appreciates a girl that can handle her liquor."

Jo thought about that, "I guess that's true, but still. My mom and Dean's parents are close. They have similar personalities. If you handle yourself well, Mary and John'll love you as much as Dean does deep down inside, even if he denies it." I looked at her skeptically, "You know how he is, he sucks at feeling anything more than horny for a girl," she explained.

I laughed a little too loudly causing the teacher to take notice.

"Miss Harvelle, Miss Novak, is there something you'd like to share?"

Jo perked up, "Actually yes. Did you know that-"

"That we have the ability to bite off our own finger but our brain is like 'hey, no, what are you doing? That's your finger! Don't bite it!'" I intervened quickly.

The teacher stared at me, "don't talk during class girls," he said before turning back to the board.

I blushed and slumped lower in my seat as Jo laughed quietly beside me and winked.

Xxx

Friday rolled around quickly and I found myself standing in my closet having no idea how I should dress.

"Yo," Luc said as he walked in and plopped down on the edge of my bed, I nodded a silent greeting without looking at him, "Tonight the night you meet mama and papa Winchester?"

"Yup."

"How long have you guys been not not-dating?"

I shrug, "I don't really keep track. I think two, maybe three weeks?"

"And you're totally okay with the fact that you're not officially dating and technically he could be doing anything he wants with other girls?" I shot him a look and his face softened, "Cassie, you've gotta remember that he IS Dean Winchester. He's got a record for being a player."

"I know what I got myself into Luc. Besides, he's the one that was persistent about me meeting his parents. I didn't go up to him one day and just flat out say 'why haven't I met your parents yet?' his mom wants to meet me and I guess she wants to meet Dean's little brother's girlfriend too."

"The tall guy with the brown hair?"

"Uh, yeah," I said pulling a dress out but then immediately putting it back.

"I wanna talk to that kid sometime," I heard Luc mutter to himself with a slightly creepy undertone.

"Michael had the same tone as you when he told me he liked Dean…" I said, a bit concerned for the Winchester boys.

"Okay, well, do you know what time you'll be coming home?" I shrug, "will you be coming home at all?"

I smile, "of course."

"Will Dean be with you?" he raised one his brows.

I bit my lip, "most likely..."

He sighed and got up, "whatever. I just needed to know because no ones gonna be in the house. If he does come, you guys'll be alone for the night. Don't do anything stupid."

"Do I ever?" I smirk.

"No, but he might," he said before waving goodbye.

I turned back to my clothes before wearing a green shirt and a skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed my hair out when I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed the flowers off my bed and walked to the door.

"For me?" Dean smiled as he looked at me then the flowers in my arm.

I smiled and shook my head. He kissed me softly before I stepped down and locked the door behind me. I walked beside him and he opened the door to the Impala for me. I slid in and watched him make his way to the driver's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stared at the road.

"More nervous than I would like," I bit my lip as I twisted and untwisted the plastic cellophane around the blue and white daisies.

Dean rested one of his hands on both of mine to still them, "You'll be great."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do. My mom already loves that, apparently, you've made me happier than she's seen in a while, which I don't doubt," he smiled.

I nodded as we turned onto his street then his driveway. I took a deep breath as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stared at me.

"You alright there?"

I nodded again, looking at the house, before pushing the door open and getting out.

"Relax," he said after walking around the car to meet me, putting an arm around me and rubbing small circles on my upper arm, "You're basically just re-meeting them. It's not like they're complete strangers."

"I met them thirteen years ago, Dean. I'm pretty sure they count as strangers at this point."

He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Sam swung it open, beaming hopefully. His smile depleted slightly when he saw us.

"Good, I was beginning to doubt he would bring you," he said as he took in the placement of Dean's arm and stepped aside to let the two of us in. Dean punched his brother lightly on the arm before leading me to the kitchen where his mother was just finishing setting the silverware. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at Dean. Suddenly realizing he wasn't alone, she looked at me and her smile widened, "Castiel," she breathed out.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester," I greeted. Dean dropped his arm and I moved forward and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you and, please, call me Mary," she smiled, looking at the bouquet.

"You never let me call you Mary," Dean said walking up beside me and kissing his mom on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes and I could tell where dean had got it from, "John will be home in twenty minutes so wash up and make yourself at home," she smiled at me. I nodded and she moved around Dean and I to check on the stove.

Dean took my hand and led me to the living room. We sat on the love seat while Sam lounged on the sofa.

"Where's Jess?" Dean asked, scooting closer to me so that our thighs were touching.

"She's almost here," Sam said without looking at us.

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded and Sam practically bounded off the couch. I smiled at his enthusiasm and Dean rose from his own spot, holding out his hand. I smiled a little wider and took it. He led me past his little brother and a girl, who was obviously Jess, up the stairs and to his room. He closed the door and sat on the bed as I pulled the book out from under the bed. I plopped down beside him and his arms encircled my waist when I opened up to the dog earred page and read aloud.

""The men in the room suddenly realized that they did not want to know her better. She was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful: something to be admired from a distance, not up close.

And she held her sword, and she smiled like a knife.""

"So how are you and your brothers Castiel?" Mary asked as she handed Dean the bowl of pasta.

"Well I don't really see Inias around too much but we're managing. We all keep each other in check."

"That's good," she paused, "I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries here but I can't help but tell you how much you look like your mother."

I smiled as I felt my throat constrict a bit at the mention of her, "I don't mind much. Actually I appreciate it. Mom was a really beautiful woman."

Mary nodded and went on, "How's school?"

"It's good. I'm really liking my art class."

"That's right, Dean tells me that you're an excellent artist."

I blushed, "I wouldn't say that. I just like sketching is all."

"Don't be humble now," Dean said to me. He turned to Mary, "You should see some of the paintings she's done. They would probably leave Van Gogh in tears they're so beautiful."

"I would definitely like to see these paintings, Castiel," Mary told me before I could say anything.

I smiled politely, "I'll bring some over for you."

Finally, she turned to Sam and Jess, "How's school for you Jess?"

"It's great," Jess smiled sweetly, "I've really been enjoying history."

"Do you know what you plan on taking for college?"

She nodded, "I hope to be going to Stanford for law."

"Hey, just like Sammy," Dean pointed out.

Jess smiled wider, "really?" she looked to Sam.

Sam blushed, "well… yeah. Since I was in sixth grade."

"I started thinking about it then too," she told him as they began having their own conversation.

I kept my eyes on my plate when I felt a hand rest on my knee. I looked over at Dean and he raised a brow at me.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you finished?" he asked, gesturing to my plate. I nodded again and rose to follow him to the sink. We stood side by side and washed the dishes.

"So," I began after we finished.

"Yes?"

"You wanna come over tonight?" I asked, leaning with my back against the counter, "my brothers won't be home."

His eyebrows rose, "are you suggesting something?"

I shrugged, "not really. I just figured you… might want to know."

He nodded his head slowly, "do you want me to come over?"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'll come over," he said simply.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

**Reviewing is your friend**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. ok so truth be told i was really scared of this chapter and i realized that if you're looking for smut, you're reading the wrong fic, sorry. In the last chapter, Cas was reading some book to Dean in his room, for anyone who's curious, that quote was from Good Omens. Also I apologize for inconsistent pov changes**.

Xx

"Come on," she said, pulling his hand earnestly.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they moved past the stairs.

She remained quiet as they moved through the kitchen. Cas opened a door and flipped a switch. Dean heard an unfamiliar sound but just as he was about to ask, the smell of chlorine hit him and Cas turned on the pool lights. She smiled at him before she walked over to the edge of the pool and started stripping. He followed her lead and began pulling his shirt off. Just as Dean pulled his shirt past his eyes, he barely caught a glimpse of Cas jumping into the pool. Faster now, he started unzipping his pants when his eyes landed on Cas's clothes. On top of her clothing was her bra and underwear. Dean hesitated and Cas's head came back up and gasped for air. Her eyes immediately landed on Dean.

"You coming?" she asked, tying her hair up.

He nodded nervously. Why was he even nervous? He's done this enough. Holy shit he's a whore. No, no Cas knows that he's done this before . . . right? Whatever. _Stop psyching yourself out _he thought to himself before getting into the pool. The water was comfortably warm despite the chilled weather outside. Cas's back was to him and, for the first time, Dean saw her tattoo. Running from the arches of her shoulders to probably the bottom of her back was a pair of wings. The feathers at her shoulders were done in white ink but darkened as they got farther down her back. He moved toward her, placing his hands on her waist and pressing his lips against the arch of one of her wings. She shivered at the touch and turned around.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked carefully, his forehead pressed against hers.

Cas swallowed and nodded, "I trust you," she said quietly.

Xx

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. His arm slid to the other side of the bed but came up empty. He lifted his head slightly in confusion. He turned around to see the window open and Cas sitting in the alcove wearing his shirt.

"Cas?" He said groggily.

She turned around, "Hey," she whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Come back to bed," he said tiredly.

"In a minute," she nodded. He shrugged and lowered his head back onto the pillow.

Cas leaned back against the wall and let out a heavy breath.

Dean studied her face under the moonlight where everything looked black and white. Everything except her eyes. Her blue eyes that would put summer skies to shame. Her blue eyes that could not be mimicked with paint or dyes. He remembered how intense her eyes had been when e had first met her at the lake two months ago and how now, whenever she looked at him or anyone close to her, they softened immediately and her shoulders would relax. Admittedly, he loved the way everything about her contrasted; her eyes, her pale skin, her raven black hair. He watched as she moved her long legs down from the ledge and walked back over to the bed and got in. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Cas nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as Dean held her closer and pressed his lips into her hair.

Cas looked up just as Dean's eyes fluttered closed. She smiled lightly at the boy's sleeping expression. His lips were slightly parted and his freckles appeared to have darkened under the moonlight. She lay there staring at his perfect face for an infinite amount of time. Suddenly, her ear twitched at the sound of footsteps downstairs and she stiffened. Luc had said no one'd be home and he always told her the truth, so who was here now? Very slowly, so as to not wake him, Cas moved herself out of Dean's embrace and replaced herself with a pillow for the time being. She then slipped out of bed without the mattress creaking and grabbed one of the knives off her bedside table.

Castiel peered out her door and could see the illumination from the kitchen light on the floor of the dining room. She moved down the stairs with stealthy footsteps and made it to the corner where the dining room and kitchen met. There was more than one intruder as she heard more than one set of footsteps. She jumped out and dropped her knife at the sight of who it was.

"Uncle...Zach?"

"Hello, Castiel," greeted the round, balding man.

"Hi, Castiel," greeted her 13-year-old cousin, Samandriel. The two were unloading white plastic bags filled with groceries

"Uh, hi? May I... ask why you're unloading groceries in our kitchen at," I looked at the clock, "2 am?"

"You may but I would be obligated to ask you why you are wearing the shirt of a boy who is most likely not your brother," Zachariah said without looking up from the groceries.

"Mom figured you guys needed some help around the house since Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer are probably busy applying for colleges and stuff like that," Samandriel smiled.

"Right, but that doesn't explain the 2am aspect."

Zachariah rolled his eyes, "we thought we would get here in the morning but there wasn't too much traffic." Cas made a face at the back of her least favorite uncle, causing Samandriel to snicker.

"So did my brothers know that you two would be stopping by?" she asked, bending down to pick her knife up.

"We told Lucifer a week ago."

This time, it was Cas's turn to roll her eyes, "I guess he forgot to tell us then. Uh, do you need any help with those?" She asked as she watched the two put the groceries away.

"No, it's fine. You can just go back to... Sleep. We know which room to stay in,"

Samandriel smiled at his cousin. Cas nodded unsurely but decided it was best to leave the two be.

As soon as Castiel got back to her room, she shut the door and walked over to her phone.

"Hello?" said a groggy Lucifer on the other end of the line

"You son of a bitch," I said through clenched teeth. I sat down on the edge of my bed and put my feet on the frame of my bed so that my knees were close to my chest.

"Cassie, it's two in the morning. What I'd I do this time?"

"You forgot to tell us that Uncle Zach would be in town," I told him quietly when I felt Dean stir.

Silence then a muttered "shit."

"Yeah, and you know what makes it better? Samandriel is with him and Dean is in my bed."

"Well you go, girl," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"_No_. Not "you go, girl" because I almost massacred our family because I thought someone broke into the house."

"Where are they right now?"

I rubbed my face, "they're in the kitchen. They brought groceries."

"Oh, that was nice of them," Luc said cheerily.

"Ugh, what time are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Probably around four."

"Actually you'll be here earlier because you have to deal with him."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who let the fact that he was coming in the first place slip your mind."

I heard him let out a heavy breath, "fine. I'll get there around eleven."

"Okay."

When we hung up I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see a concerned Dean staring at me. His eyes were open wide enough so that I could tell that he didn't just wake up. I lay back down beside him.

"What's up?" He asked worriedly, protectively wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I shook my head. He looked at me incredulously, "It's just some family stuff. Don't worry about it, baby," I said as I began kissing the line of his jaw. He hummed in pleasure as my lips moved to his neck, "just go back to sleep," I whispered against his pulse. After a minute, I felt my eyelids get heavier and I finally slept.

The next morning, I took Dean's shirt off and took a shower. I realized how tense I had been because the moment the hot water hit my back, I immediately relaxed. I washed my hair and felt comfort in the scent of mint and vanilla. I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair the best I could with an already damp towel and wrapped it around my chest. As I walked out of the steaming bathroom, I saw that Dean was awake flipping through one of my books.

"Hey," I greeted.

He looked up and smiled, "morning."

I turned and walked into my closet, "what're you reading?" I asked from inside.

"Your diary."

"You don't say?"

I heard him laugh, "yeah, I didn't know you were such a deep person."

"Well," I walked out of the closet wearing a white shirt and black jeans, "I'm actually not. I also don't own a diary. Never have." He looked up from the white pages with an arched brow. "Odds are you're reading Gabriel's diary. He does his best not to look like a girl by keeping his shit in my room. I told him to cut it out but I guess he's been keeping that in here."

"So I'm not the captivating green eyed, brown haired person this thing keeps talking about?" He said, keeping his finger in his spot as he closed the book to examine it.

"What?" I ask grabbing it quickly and looking at what he had been reading.

I scanned the page, seeing all the ways you could describe green eyes and immediately stopped reading and shut the book quickly. "Oh my god," I closed my eyes.

"You know who it's talking about?"

"I could take an educated guess."

"Who is it?" He asked, scooting to the edge of the bed and taking my hand.

I shook my head, "nope."

He pulled me down beside him, "come on."

"There's a reason it was in a diary and no names were used."

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He said, his hand moving down a strand of my hair.

"Nope," I said surely.

"Okay. Well then how about breakfast?" He asked, and I like that. Dean never pried unless he needed to.

I nodded and helped him up. He pecked me on the geek and both walked over to the door. As I opened it, Samandriel stood there looking unsure.

"Oh, uh, good morning Castiel," he smiled. He looked behind me at Dean and nodded a greeting.

"Hi Samandriel. What's up?"

"Dad wanted me to call you and your guest down for breakfast," he muttered shyly.

"Oh, actually we were just about to leave."

Dean grabbed my arm "Actually Cas, why don't you stay and have breakfast with your family. I'll just see you later?"

"You sure?" He nodded, "okay."

The three of us walked downstairs and Dean and I stopped in the foyer as Samandriel kept walking. We slipped outside and I leaned against the door.

"So what are you gonna do?"

He shrugged and took one of my hands, "go home, shower, you know, get the smell of sex off me," he raised his eyebrows and grinned like a fool.

"Grow up. It's not like it was _your_ first time."

His smile faltered and his eyes softened, "I know that, but," he took my hand, "you need to believe me when I tell you that it meant a hell of a lot more with you than it did with anyone else. I know what it meant for you and I tried my best not to- to trigger anything. The last thing I want to do is hurt you and I need you to know that."

I stared at him with wide eyes before wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck. He squeezed me gently and pressed his lips against my head.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said against my head.

I nodded again, feeling something caught in my throat as I watched him make his way to his car. Something unfamiliar tugged at my chest as I watched his car drive away. I walked back inside to the kitchen to meet Zachariah, Samandriel, and Lucifer at the table. There was a sullen look on Lucifer's face as his eyes landed on me and I became warily suspicious.

"Castiel," Zachariah greeted me, "why don't you take a seat. We need to talk."


End file.
